El Experimento Love Live
by FreakEd7
Summary: Sean bienvenidos espectadores a este experimento, tenemos a 18 chicas las cuales tendrán que cumplir objetivos, todo esto para llegar a una conclusión, una horrible conclusión, te advertimos que si pasas de este punto, no hay vuelta atrás, todo sea para el futuro de la humanidad...
1. Fichero Técnico

_Hola gente, FreakEd7 reportándose y trayéndoles algo... emm... diferente, como verán, mi punto fuerte al inventar cosas tienen como base lo psicológico, puesto que tengo una base sobre como funciona la mente, sus partes, y como responde a estímulos, y bueno, me he dado la tarea de hacer este experimento con mis queridas musas y las chicas aqours, por lo que, espero les guste esta propuesta, les diré un poco de cosas al final del capítulo, asi que hasta entonces!_

 **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, esto tiene que ver con psicología en la mente, y aunque es ficticio, por favor, tomar a la ligera lo que se escribe aquí y no tomarse como ejemplo.

 **"Fichero Técnico"**

[Expediente 00038472-23: Desde el inicio de los tiempos, el hombre a tenido escrito su destino hasta el final de su existencia, y aunque es efímera, lo especial que lleva consiguo es algo tan complejo pero tan intangible que no sabemos como funciona exactamente, y eso es, la mente humana.

Esta cosa a la que llamamos mente, fácilmente le podemos dar un sentido en base a que nos ayuda a realizar tareas en un instante, y ese es su propósito, pero eso seria lo mas superficial, lo cierto es que mas allá de todo esto, siempre hemos buscado la manera en saber como esta funciona, o mas bien, como funcionaría ante tal situación, lo cierto es que es más fácil saber como esta funciona y funcionará bajo ciertos incentivos, y eso es dándole un estímulo a su principal y mas primitivo modo de actuar, el miedo].

-[... imos momentos... Señoritas del instituto para hembras Otonokizaka, se les hace el llamado para que se dirijan al auditorio en los próximos momentos... Señori...]

-Eh... ah... ¿qué?¿cómo?

-¿Que... esta...?

-Ah... um... ¿eh?

Tres señoritas están en un salón de clases, aturdidas, confundidas, se despiertan al oír una voz en los altavoces, desorientadas, estas empiezan a dar una inspección al salón y es que cuando se sobresaltan al verse entre ellas.

-...eh?¿Umi-chan?

-¿Honoka? pero... ¿que ocurre aquí?¿Kotori?

-Umi-chan, Honoka-chan ¿qué esta pasando?

Las tres luego de reconocerse, empezaron a cuestionarse sobre la situación que tenían en frente.

-¿Honoka porqué estabas dormida, no sabes que es hora de clases? - Dijo Umi al ver como se encontraba su amiga.

-Eh? bueno, no se que decir, ósea, no se como explicar, aunque tu también estabas dormida Umi-chan - Dijo Honoka en su defensa.

-¿De qué hab...? bueno, si, pero... un momento, ¿porqué estaba durmiendo? - Se cuestionó al ver que igual se había despertado.

-Chicas - Dijo Kotori - ¿Donde están las demás compañeras? - Dijo viendo alrededor - si estamos en clases ellas deberían estar aquí no, además, ahora no nos toca educación física, ni informática, ¿así que donde están?

-Bueno... - Dijo Honoka tratando de buscar una respuesta

-Que raro - Dijo Umi - ni siquiera están las cosas de ellas en las repisas - dijo ella viendo al fondo del salón, a los muebles donde van los bolsos y útiles de cada estudiante.

-Estamos... ¿¡En detención!? - Dijo con miedo Honoka.

-¿De qué hablas Honoka? porque estaríamos las tres en est... - de repente Umi no pudo terminar su oración.

-Umm... ¿Umi-chan? - Dijo Kotori preocupada por la actitud de su compañera.

-Kotori, Honoka, ¿Alguna de ustedes recuerda como llegamos aquí? - dijo ella percatándose de algo, de inmediato Honoka y Kotori se voltean a ver extrañadas ante la pregunta.

-Bueno... - Dijo Honoka - Ahora que lo mencionas, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en la clase de Historia, recuerdo que estaba tomando apuntes y luego de eso... nada - terminó de decir.

-Ah, yo igual, recuerdo que Fujimura-sensei nos estaba mencionando el tema de la época Edo, pero lo demás... - Dijo Kotori dejando incompleta su frase, dando a entender a sus amigas que termina de la misma forma, al parecer, estas se encontraban en un salón de clases distinto.

-Si, yo igual... - Dijo Umi - pero aunque es extraño creo que lo mejor sería ir a la enfermería para que nos... - De inmediato fue interrumpida.

-Chicas! - Entra alguien de golpe al salón sobresaltando a las chicas.

-¿You-chan? - Dijo Honoka al ver a su compañera entrar repentinamente.

-Oh, chicas, aquí están - Dice Riko viendo a las chicas sentadas en el salón.

-Chicas, ¿qué ocurre? ¿porqué están aquí? - Dijo Umi al ver a sus compañeras.

-Ah! finalmente, aquí están! - Dijo Chika al ver a sus compañeras.

-Las hemos buscado todo este tiempo, al no ver a ninguna compañera en los salones decidimos buscar para ver a donde habían ido - Dijo You explicándoles a sus amigas.

-¿Cómo? ¿de qué hablas? - Dijo Umi extrañada a lo que decía su amiga peligris.

-Bueno es que nosot... - Intentó explicar pero fue interrumpida.

-[Señoritas del instituto para hembras Otonokizaka, se les hace el llamado para que se dirijan al auditorio en los próximos momentos... Señori...]

-¿Que demonios? - Dijo Honoka al oír la voz que provenía en los altavoces, aunque estaban en las mismas condiciones las demas chicas, con sus cabezas inclinadas, expectantes a lo que decía la voz, y aunque no fuera nada malo, ellas estaban en un estado de preocupación y a la vez confusión, no por lo que decía la voz, sino por el hecho de que era un hombre el que se escuchaba en los altavoces.

-Esto ya es demasiado extraño, Kotori, ¿qué no solamente tu madre es la que puede hablar por los parlantes? - Dijo Riko aun sin dejar de voltear a ver los altavoces.

-Además de ella también están las del club de comunicaciones, pero esto esta fuera de mis conocimientos, tendré que hablar con mi madre - Dijo Kotori, Umi la mira con cierta preocupación, Kotori parece hacerse la fuerte, pero Umi sabe que por dentro esta muy preocupada por todo esto, y como no estarlo.

-Saben, creo que lo mejor sería ir a donde nos dice la voz - Dijo Chika pensativa.

No se lo pensaron mucho y con un poco de inseguridad nuestras 6 chicas partieron hacia el auditorio, a medio camino se encontraron con mas personas.

-Eli, Nozomi, Niko! - Dijo Honoka al ver a sus tres amigas en medio del pasillo, al parecer estaban hablando.

-Chicas, me alegra verlas, pensábamos que eramos las únicas aquí - Dijo Eli al ver a sus amigas.

-Si, igual nosotros creíamos que eramos las únicas en este lugar - Dijo Umi un poco mas relajada.

-Oh, chicas, i finally find you! - Dijo Mari, que venia de uno de los pasillos junto con Dia y Kanan.

-Al parecer nadie mas hay aparte de nosotras, pero me percaté de algo mas - Dijo Dia en una pose pensativa.

-¿Qué cosa? - Dijo Riko.

-Bueno, ¿no han notado que las ventanas se ven mas blanqueadas que antes? - Dijo Dia, automáticamente todas voltean a ver las ventanas, específicamente las que dan vista hacia afuera, notan que, en efecto, parecen estar como blanqueadas, o con un aspecto diferente, tanto así, que apenas se notan las siluetas de los arboles del patio del instituto, notándose si se hace un buen esfuerzo por identificar los árboles.

-[Señoritas del instituto para hembras Otonokizaka, se les ruega que acaten las instrucciones que se les ha dado, no entretenerse en los mas mínimo, si no obedecen no se tolerará mas desobediencias].

Las chicas se sobresaltaron por las palabras del hombre en el altavoz, la voz es algo suave, pero a la vez profunda, aun así, aunque lo decía en un tono monótono, no daba buena señal lo que decía la voz, las chicas se voltearon a ver entre si y decidieron ir al auditorio.

En el transcurso del camino nuestras chicas hablaban sobre la situación.

-Bueno, al parecer nadie recuerda como es que despertaron en los salones, solamente recordamos que estábamos en clases normales y que es lo único que sabemos - Dijo Eli hablando en voz alta.

-¿No creen que esta un poco helado? - Dijo Niko, cambiando de tema.

-Bueno, aunque es verano, se siente como si estuvieramos en invierno - Dijo Nozomi, las demás no lo habían palpado, pero el clima se sentía un poco mas fresco de los normal.

-Cada vez esto se esta poniendo raro - Dijo Kotori ya con su notoria preocupación.

-Don't worry Kotori-chan, seguramente todo esto tiene una explicación completamente lógica - Dijo Mari tratando de aligerar las preocupaciones, Kotori le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa dándole a entender que todo estaba bajo control.

Bajando al primer piso, las chicas se encontraron con otra sorpresa.

-Chicas, están aquí nya! - Dijo Rin feliz de ver a sus amigas.

-No sabemos que esta ocurriendo, creíamos que estábamos solamente nosotras - Dijo Ruby mas contenta de ver a sus amigas.

-Las fuerzas demoníacas me susurran que esto es algo ocasionado por algo de origen malévolo - Dijo Yoshiko con una pose cool y los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que Yoshiko-chan se refiere a que todo esto es producto de alguien o algo - Dijo Hanamaru aclarando lo que dijo su amiga.

-Es Yohane! - Dijo Yoshiko con molestia y un puchero.

-Intentamos irnos pensado que las clases se habían acabado pero al parecer... - Dijo Maki explicadoles a sus amigas, cuando decía esto ella voltea a ver a la entrada, las demás copian el gesto, Eli se acerca a la entrada, igualmente con los vidrios enblanquecidos.

-Harasho~ Esto ni siquiera tiene cerradura, o almenos parece tener aspecto que lo tuvo - aclaró Eli cuando inspeccionó la puerta.

-[Señoritas del instituto para hembras Otonokizaka, se les ruega que acaten las instrucciones que se les ha dado, rogándoles alejarse de la entrada, y haciendo el ultimo llamado para que se dirijan al auditorio, cualquier desobediencia no será tolerada].

Ciertamente todo esto ya de por si estaba muy extraño, ¿pero qué se supone que ocurría? Trataban de pensar en lo peor pero ni siquiera una clase de ataque terrorista, broma de mal gusto o secuestro cuadraba con la situación, le daban tantas vueltas al asunto pero no se le podía encontrar solución, y de tanto pensar que no se habían percatado que ya habían llegado al auditorio.

-Onee-chan, tengo miedo - dijo insegura Ruby a su hermana, esta solamente la tomo en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes Ruby, no te sucederá nada - dijo ella tratando de calmarla, pero igualmente a ella la estaba carcomiendo los nervios.

-Bueno pues... quién abre la puerta - Honoka trataba de acabar con esto mencionando ese detalle, todas estaban en frente, pero nadie daba el paso.

-Ara~ Creo que le están dando vueltas al asunto, de seguro es algo tonto, y nos estamos precipitando - dijo Nozomi, abriendo camino y abriendo las puertas sin temor alguno, y cuando todas por fin vieron del otro lado...

-Nada - Dijo Umi observando el gran salón.

-Nada? pensé que iba a ver algún villano esperando hacer su entrada nya - dijo Rin ligeramente decepcionada.

-[Por favor, tomen asiento]

Las chicas volvieron a asustarse por la voz repentina, y de un momento a otro tomaron asiento en la zona media de las butacas, pasaron así unos minutos esperando ver que sucedía pero...

-Y...? - Dijo Honoka rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Se supone que tenemos que hacer algo? - Dijo Kanan observando el lugar.

-Esto empieza a ser molesto - Dijo Niko amargada - ¿¡Hablarás de nuevo!? - gritó al aire, las chicas se tensaron y vieron a Niko como si hubiera dicho una grosería en medio de algún evento.

-[Lo siento, es que... es muy curioso la forma en que actúan] - Dijo la voz luego de unos segundos se silencio.

-Hump! al parecer si le ensañaron a contestar - Dijo Niko en susurro.

-[Por supuesto].

Las chicas se tensaron, es raro que halla escuchado lo que dijo Niko, se veían entre si, parece que nadie daba el primer paso.

-Y... ¿q-quien eres? - Dijo Eli algo insegura.

-[Bueno, eso no importa, verán, la cuestión es que no están aquí para hacer preguntas, sino para responderlas].

-¿R-responderlas? - Dijo Hanayo con algo de miedo, todo esto estaba muy extraño.

-[Así es señorita Koizumi, todo esto es parte de un experimento]

-¿Sabe mi nombre? - Dijo Hanayo palidecida al saber que la voz misteriosa sabe su nombre.

-Alto... ¿Dijiste experimento? - Dijo Umi al notar lo que había dicho la voz.

-[Como dije, ustedes son las que responderán las preguntas, así que no les quito mas tiempo y empezaremos]

-Esto es tonto, me voy de aquí - Dijo Maki hastiandose, cuando disponía de irse, la puerta se cierra repentinamente.

-¿¡Pero que...!? Oye, dejame salir! - Dijo Maki enojada.

-[Señorita Nishikino, le ruego que se vuelva a sentar, sino acata las indicaciones, no se tolerará desobediencias] - Dijo la voz, Maki sudó frío ante esto, ella no se dejaba intimidar, pero algo le decía que no había que jugar con fuego.

-[Correcto, para empezar, esta pregunta va dirigida a todas en general, ¿matarían a alguien por defensa propia?]

Esto hizo un click en la cabeza de todas, algunas se vieron atónitas ante la pregunta, otras se veían ofendidas.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? - Dijo Dia indignada ante la pregunta.

-[Verá señorita Kurosawa, quería escuchar lo que tienen que decir por parte de cada una, pero asumo completamente que nadie piensa hablar].

-¿Entonces asumias que cabía la posibilidad de que una de nosotras hablaría? - Dijo Kanan medianamente enojada.

-[Recuerde señorita Matsura, las preguntas las hago yo, pero si de algo sirve, lo preguntaba porque, de hecho, si había una posibilidad, aunque no lo vean como algo malo, pueden utilizar la excusa de que tienen un asesino en frente y ustedes no tienen de otra que matarlo, en todo caso seria un homicidio culposo, ¿comprenden?].

-Pero sería un homicidio al fin y al cabo - Dijo Nozomi ofendida por la frialdad en como lo decía la voz.

-[Ah, señorita Tojo, me alegra que lo piense así, será mas fácil]

-¿Fácil? - Dijo Honoka al notar eso.

-[Solamente les comentaré algo, en algún momento expondrán su verdadera naturaleza, con eso me refiero al verdadero yo, ese que tienen oculto, que no quieren que nadie se entere porque sería muy malo, lo digo porque las conozco muy bien, tan bien como la palma de mi mano, será decisión suya creerme o no].

Esto las tomo por desprevenidos, parecía tan seguro de lo que decía que daba miedo, trasmitía eso, como cuando alguien te decía algo de lo que estaba seguro, pero tu no le crees, estás al 100% seguro de que no es así, pero al final resulta que el tiene razón, pero es tan confusa la situación que te preguntas cómo es posible.

-[En fin, el asunto es este, traten de grabarselo en la cabeza porque de una u otra forma tendrán que aceptarlo y superarlo, o soportarlo, el que les sea mas fácil, y eso es que en frente de ustedes se proyectará un cuadro de diálogo desde el proyector que esta instalado en la cabina audiovisual que esta atrás de ustedes, y tendrán que cumplirlo al pie de la letra, de lo contrario se sancionará con lo que se diga en el momento de revelar los objetivos que se les dará]

Luego de eso, las puertas para salir del auditorio se abrieron mágicamente, seguido de unas cuantas luces que se encienden dentro del auditorio, cambiando un poco su iluminación, además de el proyector que se enciende y empieza a proyectar un cuadro de diálogo con un temporizador que daba una cuenta regresiva de 15 minutos.

Aunque era lo de menos...

Ellas ni terminaban de digerir toda la información, esto ya no parecía de este mundo, que clase de persona o personas se les ocurre hacer eso, obviamente no vienen con buenas intenciones, mucho menos las que quieren hacer con ellas.

-¿Q-que e' lo que dice la pantalla-zura? - Hanamaru trató de romper el silencio, todas estaban prácticamente quietas en sus mundos, sus mentes, todo lo que estaban pensando...

-E-eh? Ah si... etto... - Dijo Chika levantándose algo tambaleante, dirigiéndose arriba de la tarima del auditorio, para ver un poco mas cerca, la proyección mostraba un reloj con 13 minutos restantes.

-supongo que cuando eso llegue a cero, nos dirá que hacer - Dijo Eli llegando arriba de la tarima junto con Chika, luego de unos momentos todas se acercaron expectantes para ver que era lo que iba a pasar, obviamente no con emoción, eso era lo menos que podían tener, ansiedad seria el término mas apropiado para la situación.

Todas tragaron saliva cuando por fin la cuenta llegó a cero...

Todos alguna vez pasamos por algo que nos deja marcados ya sea temporal o para siempre, sea cual sea el caso, esto nos cambia en cierta medida, ya sea física o emocional, saca una faceta de nosotros que no sabíamos que teníamos, nos preguntamos como es que nos convertimos en esto, como pudimos llegar a hacer algo así, tan malo debe ser el destino que conspira contra uno que nos hace algo que no queremos ser, por simple inercia uno debe aprender a adaptarse, a saber llevarlo a la par para superarlo y vivir tranquilo, son esos momentos cuando vienen repentinamente y sabemos que no hay vuelta atrás...

-¿Q-que quiere d-decir con...? - Decía Honoka mientras creía que todo era una broma, una muy mala broma.

-No puede ser... - Dijo Umi con una mano en la boca atónita ante lo que veía.

"Tienen 3 Horas Para Que Maten A Una De Ustedes" Era lo que decía el cuadro de diálogo, el primer objetivo a cumplir, lo que daría inicio a la pesadilla.

El experimento, acaba de iniciar.

 **Continuará...**

 _Hola de nuevo, espero que el primer capítulo halla sido de tu agrado, durante las pequeñas vacaciones que tuve, se me ocurrió hacer esto, sabía que iba a ver un momento en que lo haría, pero no pensé que usaría a las chicas de LL para hacerlo, es muy raro xD, sobretodo por la situación en la que están, aunque ya tengo la estructura de inicio a fin, aquí no aplico favoritismo a ningún personaje, me gusta la objetividad y es lo que quiero plasmar aquí, así que espero no odien la historia si alguna de sus personajes preferidos muere, yo amo a los personajes por igual, pero me he entregado la tarea de hacer algo distinto y loco, como me gusta hacer, sin más decir que sus reviews no están demás, y no importa si son buenos o diciendo de que moriré por matar a su waifu (? es lo que me da para comer :v okno, btw, nos leemos luego._

 _cya!)/_


	2. Despeje Sistemático

_Saludos gente! FreakEd7 reportandose y avisando que sigo vivo jejeje, bueno, no es como si aban_ _donare esto (nunca lo haré) al igual que mis otras historias que siguen cocinandose~ Asi que, sin mas, les dejo el capitulo, tengo un par de cosas mas que decir pero sera hasta el final, asi que, los leo abajo!_

 **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, esto tiene que ver con psicología en la mente, y aunque es ficticio, por favor, tomar a la ligera lo que se escribe aquí y no tomarse como ejemplo.

 **"Despeje Sistemático"**

[Expediente 077102-02: Primeramente debemos saber que provocar un estímulo en la mente humana en un solo paso, es un movimiento completamente innecesario, ya que éste entra a una serie de fases, como lo es la confusión, este, aunque completamente inútil, se tiene que omitir dado el tiempo muerto que hay en el, específicamente hablando, el cerebro, entra en una fase de shock, lo que siempre entra en conflicto las desiciones que uno quiere tomar, actuando aleatoriamente.

Por lo que, la idea es que, aunque es inevitable, se puede saber en un 80% como actuará la persona confundida, solamente si se sabe como se condiciona el contexto en el que se encuentra, por ejemplo, en un secuestro, se tiene registro de que uno actúa muy aturdido, desorientado, aterrado y con los sentidos agudizados, esto facilita la manipulación por parte del secuestrador, sabiendo esto, se puede reinterpretar este contexto para moldear las acciones del individuo, recordando que, esto solo funciona certeramente si se le induce al miedo al individuo].

-[Correcto, ahora que han visto el primer objetivo, se les ha puesto un plazo de tiempo para que lo cumplan, ¿alguna duda?]

El comentario les vino como un balde de agua fría, parecía totalmente irreal la escena, prácticamente sucumbía el sonido de los latidos del corazón de las chicas, aunque no estaban acaleradas, el silencio absoluto daba un favor para que pareciese que se escuchan si uno ponía atención.

-Me estas tomando por el pelo ¿no? - Dijo Dia, parecía muy enojada por todo esto.

-[Señorita Kurosawa, como dije, el que hace las pregunt.. ]

-Si, ya sabemos que la estas haciendo tu, pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que te haremos el mínimo caso? - Nozomi interrumpió, notoriamente seria.

-[Señorita Toujo, no esperaba menos de usted, personalmente quiero ver como se desenvuelve, no seré tan injusto, así que seré un poco mas considerado. La cuestión es esta, no quiero sonar muy macabro, pero como dije antes, el experimento consistirá en mostrarles el objetivo proyectado en frente de ustedes, pero como dije, también se les dirá un "castigo" de no cumplir este objetivo].

-¿Y cual es el castigo? - dijo celosamente Ruby.

-[Con gusto responderé su pregunta señorita Kurosawa, de no cumplir con el objetivo, 2 de ustedes al azar morirán cuando la cuenta llegué a cero].

-Si claro - Dijo Maki de brazos cruzados - Es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado, imagino que esto es una clase de programa a cámara escondida donde nos ponen a hacer estupideces sin sentido para ponernos en ridículo.

-[Me alegra tener un poco de escepticismo con nosotros señorita Nishikino, no la culpó de no creerme, pero eso queda a elección suya, creerme y cumplir o... ].

-Arriesgarse y abstenerse a las consecuencias - Respondió Honoka con la mirada en plan pensativa.

-¿Honoka? - Dijo Umi, curiosa de la repentina respuesta de su amiga, claro, las demás les sorprendió el que ella hablara.

-[Exacto señorita Kousaka, me alegra que entienda la situación, así que, eso seria todo, nos vemos en un par de horas] - terminó de decir la voz y de un momento a otro, no volvió a escucharse mas.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí - Dijo Eli - si Maki tiene razón, estas personas no nos pueden retener por voluntad propia, de ser alguna clase de broma, estamos en nuestro derecho de no participar e irnos - Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar fuera del auditorio, las demás no dudaron y la siguieron.

El ambiente estaba tenso, todo parecía muy extraño, unas chicas hablaban en voz baja sobre lo preocupadas que estaban, otras debatiendo que clase de programa seria el que este haciendo esto, de ser uno claro esta, de un momento a otro, llegaron a la entrada.

-¿Es enserio? - Dijo Kanan, ayudando a Eli a forzejear la entrada, sin éxito alguno.

-Ah! Lo había olvidado! - Kotori dijo de repente, llamando la atención de todas - Mi madre tiene que estar en su oficina, ella sabrá que estará pasando - Así que todas sin muchas opciones empezaron a dirigirse a la oficina de la Directora Minami, en el transcurso del camino, comenzaban a notar cosas muy extrañas, como por ejemplo las ventanas que dan vista afuera, ya las habían notado, pero parece que cada ventana está con estas características.

-¿Será niebla-zura? - Dijo Hanamaru observando, como tratando de aclarar lo que todas estaban tratando de encontrar explicación.

-Bueno, estamos en invierno, pero dudo que a esta hora tengamos niebla, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hora es? - Todas se detuvieron al percatarse de eso.

-Traía un reloj conmigo, pero ya no esta - Dijo You viendo su muñeca, donde según ella debería de haber uno.

-Oh my~ mi teléfono tampoco esta conmigo - Dijo Mari preocupada buscando en sus bolsillos.

-Chicas, es lo de menos, debemos buscar una explicación - Dijo Umi, así que todas asienten y siguen su rumbo.

-Cerrado-nya - Avisó Rin al tratar de abrir la puerta de la oficina de la directora y ver que en efecto, estaba con seguro.

Han pasado alrededor de media hora y las chicas estaban en la cafetería sentadas en una de las tantas mesas del gran salón, pensando en qué podían hacer, todo esto les dejaba pocas opciones...

-¡Se acabó! - Súbitamente Maki golpea la mesa, claramente enojada, tan enojada que su cara empezaba a tener el tono de su cabello.

-Maki, calmate, probablemente ellos quieren que reacciones así - Dijo Nozomi viendo a su amiga alterada.

-¡Me importa un bledo si ellos quieren eso, me voy de aquí si o si! - Dijo y acto seguido, empezó a ver a su alrededor, al ver que encontró lo que buscaba empezó a caminar a una vitrina que contenía un extinguidor, esta la abrió y sacó el objeto de adentro.

-Maki ¿qué planeas hacer? - Dijo Niko confusa por la actitud de su amiga pelirroja.

-largarme de aquí - Dijo secamente, a continuación prosiguió a salir de la cafetería, justo al salir se escuchó...

-[Señorita Nishikino, no le recomiendo hacer lo que planea hacer] - la voz hizo que detuviera el paso, pero ella rápidamente voltea hacia arriba y dice...

-Observame - Dijo Maki y nuevamente prosiguió su camino, las demás la empezaron a llamar, pero hacía caso omiso, por lo que empezaron a seguirla.

-[Señorita Nishikino, se le vuelve a llamar la atención, de no acatarlas se aplicarán medidas graves] - empezó a decir la voz, de igual forma, Maki seguía caminando con el extintor en la mano.

-Maki, detente, ¿no ves que lo que quiere es que nos alteremos? - Dijo Eli tratando de persuadir a su amiga.

-¿Si? bueno, creo que el alterado será el - Dijo esto, llegando a la entrada principal poniéndose en posición para arrojar el extintor a los vidrios de la entrada.

-[Veo que no acatará el llamado de atención].

Según estudios, se ha comprobado que en una catástrofe, las personas apenas pueden recordar fragmentos del suceso en cuestión, debido a que la situación frente a ellos se cambia bruscamente, alterando un orden de hábito en sus rutinas, lo cual hace que entre en un estado de confusión y todo pase tan rápido, caso contrario cuando la situación se presente de una forma en la que se pueda saber como va a acabar, almenos una parte de esta, se han tenido reportes de gente que dice verlos "en cámara lenta" justamente como lo están presenciando.

Justo antes de que Maki lanzara el extintor, algo hace que la obliga a detenerse, en un momento esta empieza a temblar ligeramente, todo esto mientras parecía verse en cámara lenta, ver como esta se volteaba con dificultad mientras sus ojos trataban de hacer contacto con el de las demás, al menos eso parecía, ya que los ojos de Maki parecían que iban a convertirse en tomates, sangre empezaba a salir ligeramente de estos, mientras que de un momento a otro el lado izquierdo de su cuello estalla, empujándola al lado contrario, callendo súbitamente mientras esta en un charco de sangre formándose queda acostada mientras aún como si fuera una pistola de agua salía sangre a chorros cada vez mas débiles de la chica, mientras igualmente brotaba sangre de sus ojos, nariz, boca y oídos.

La imagen estará impregnada permanentemente en sus memorias hasta el día de sus muertes. Los rostros de las chicas no tenían forma para formar lo que acaba de pasar frente a ellas, la primera fue Hanamaru, salió corriendo en sentido contrario, por sus manos en la boca parece que estaba a punto de vomitar, Yoshiko y Ruby parecían estáticas y sus caras se empalidecieron, Hanayo escondió el rostro aterrada en el hombro de Rin, mientras esta parecía no responder, Honoka y Eli, las que estaban mas al frente de todo, empezaron a tocar sus rostros, viendo en sus dedos un poco de sangre, sangre tan oscura como el vino, mientras que el olor a metálico empezaba a sentirse en el lugar, Kotori estaba viendo al lado contrario, por su cara, parece como si hubiera visto la mismísima muerte, Riko parecía haberse caído, mientras que con su mano parece que intentaba ahogar el grito, Chika y You estaban congeladas en sus lugares, Dia estaba en una especie de transe, mientras que aun con la cara estupefacta y diciendo incoherencias, Kanan, iba hacia donde se dirigía Hanamaru, probablemente para ayudarla, y finalmente Mari y Niko que parecía que por inercia se acercaban al cuerpo para ver si todo era una muy mala broma.

-...E-Es...Esta.. E-Es - Niko trataba de articular, pero las palabras no le salían.

-E-Eso creo - dijo Mari viendo el cuerpo.

-[Espero que no se vuelva a ver desobediencias como esta, de lo contrario, mas personas serán descartadas] - Dijo la voz con su mismo tono de siempre.

-Descartadas... - Dijo Eli enojada - lo haces ver como si fuéramos ratas de un experimento.

-[Oh, no me malinterpreten, ustedes no son ratas, pero eso si, ustedes están en un experimento, no lo olviden] - Dicho esto, la voz parece haber dejado de decir cosas.

Ha pasado otra media hora, Nozomi, Eli y Dia, fueron al cuarto de suplementos y buscaron una sabana la cual posteriormente se la pusieron al cuerpo sin vida de Maki, luego todas se fueron nuevamente al comedor, todas parecían en una especie de trance, nadie hablaba, todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

-Tenemos que hacer algo - Dijo Mari sin dejar de ver a la nada.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No sabemos quienes son, qué es lo que quieren o cual es su objetivo de hacer todo esto ¡pueden ser terroristas! - Exclamó Umi, aterrada por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Hermana, no quiero morir - Dijo entre sollozos Ruby, estaba temblando y tratando de aferrarse a su hermana.

-No digas eso Ruby, no dejaré que te lastimen - Trataba de consolar Dia mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-¿Y si tratamos de defendernos? - Dijo Kotori.

-¿Kotori? - Dijo Umi extrañada por la pregunta.

-Bueno, según sé, por la noche, hay varios guardias que cuidan la instituciones, ya que por ser una institución solo de chicas se necesitan esa clase de cosas, el punto es que pueda que ellos tengan armas para defenderse... - Dijo Kotori.

-Probablemente estén en algún lado de la escuela - Dijo Eli, terminando lo que decía Kotori, mientras esta asentía.

-Pero, el problema es que yo no se usar un arma - Dijo Kotori, haciendo obvia la situación.

-Yo tampoco - Dijo Eli.

-Parece que nadie de aquí lo puede usar - dijo Umi pensando - aunque puedo buscar un arco para que talvez nos sea de ayuda, aun así, buscar el arma debe ser la prioridad, puede que no podamos usarla, pero ellos no lo saben.

-¿Ellos? - Dijo You con una cara preocupada.

-Así es, esto no debe ser algo de una persona, pueden que sea alguna clase de grupo o lo que sea que sean ellos - Aclaró Umi.

-Bien, será mejor que nos separemos en grupos para buscar el arma y el arco - Dijo Nozomi - pero tengamos mucho cuidado, no sabemos si hay alguien mas en este lugar.

Las chicas se dividieron en 2 grupos, El primero por:

-Umi

-Honoka

-Kotori

-Niko

-You

-Riko

-Hanamaru

-Chika

-Kanan

El segundo grupo por:

-Eli

-Nozomi

-Dia

-Ruby

-Rin

-Hanayo

-Yoshiko

-Mari

Ambos grupos se separaron y decidieron ir a buscar.

El primer grupo iba hacia el salón de suplementos del club de arquería mientras que el segundo iba en busca del cuarto de equipo de los guardias, la escuela otonokizaka se divide en tres edificios, el primero, que esta cerca de la entrada del lugar, el primer piso para estudiantes de primer año, y así hasta llegar al piso 3 donde están los de tercer año, agregando el auditorio y el comedor. El segundo edificio es para salones de fines administrativos, como la oficina de la directora, la secretaria, el salón de maestros, archivos, y demás. Tanto el edificio 1 como el 2 están unidos en forma de "L". El tercer edificio que esta al final del terreno de la escuela alberga los salones de los clubes, salones de informática, gimnasio, las duchas, la biblioteca y suplementos de la escuela, como utilería y cosas así, por lo que el grupo uno se dirige al tercer edificio y el grupo dos al segundo edificio.

El primer grupo llegó al salón de suplementos del club de arquería, el problema era que la puerta estaba cerrada, Umi junto a Honoka y Kanan habían tratado de abrirla corriendo a la puerta y tratar de derribarla impactando sus hombros, lamentablemente sin resultados.

-Ayayayayay~ Se ve mas fácil en las películas - Decía Honoka mientras trataba de calmar el dolor en su hombro.

-Tiene que haber una forma de entrar ahí - Decía Kanan fatigada mientras pensaba algo.

-Veamos... - Umi observaba el lugar, pasaron unos segundos cuando su vista se posó en la parte de arriba de la puerta, en esta había una clase de ventanilla medio abierta, posiblemente una persona puede entrar por ahí.

-Necesitamos buscar algo para poder subir por ahí - Dijo Umi señalando la ventanilla.

Las demás chicas luego de ver por ahí, empezaron a buscar algo que ayude a subir por ese lugar.

-¡Lo tengo! - Dijo Chika mientras corría hacia un salón - Podemos usar sillas para poder subir por ahí.

Las demás captaron la idea y empezaron a ayudar.

Mientras tanto el segundo grupo estaba en el segundo edificio buscando un lugar en específico, estaba al final del pasillo del segundo piso. "Cuarto de seguridad" decía el pequeño letrero en la puerta, al parecer esta estaba sin llave, algo extraño para la clase de lugar que es, el lugar no era tan espacioso, unos casilleros, unos cuantos monitores y otros aparatos que no sabían para que servían.

-Debe estar en algún lado - Dijo Eli mientras buscaba en los casilleros.

-Nada por aquí - Dijo Mari mientras buscaba por unos gabinetes debajo de los monitores, las demás chicas buscaban por todos los lugares hasta que Yoshiko avisó.

-¡Eureka!, el plano dimensional del inframundo me ha guiado hasta nuestro objetivo - Dijo ella orgullosa de su hallazgo.

-Bien hecho Yoshiko - Dijo Nozomi al acercarse al lugar donde ella estaba.

-¡Yohane! - reprochó con un puchero.

-Un momento... - Eli se acercó al arma y comenzó a verla - Bueno, esto no parece un arma.

-Oh! Es un arma paralizadora nya! - dijo Rin al ver el artefacto - En un programa de policías de América vi que ellos portaban esas armas, no disparan balas, pero en esa parte donde debería ir un agujero, hay dos ganchos de metal con un cable que salen disparados cuando jalas el gatillo, y este manda una gran descarga de electricidad nya! no es letal, pero puede ayudar - dijo Rin terminando su explicación.

-Ara~ ¿Qué tan letal puede ser? - dijo Nozomi viendo el artefacto.

-Bueno, sino recuerdo mal, no es lo suficientemente letal como para matar, pero lo suficiente para paralizar a un hombre por una media hora nya - dijo Rin tratando de recordar mientras explicaba.

-Well, supongo que si lo usamos con los que nos tienen aquí no tendrían tiempo para detenernos - Dijo Mari dando aliento a la situación.

-Si supongo que no les dariamos tiempo para respo... - Dijo Eli mas aliviada hasta que se detuvo completamente, era tanto su afán de buscar un arma para defenderse, tantas cosas sucediendo que no te dejan pensar con claridad, analizar la situación, darte cuenta de los detalles, que aunque parezca algo inútil y que se descartó en el primer momento que no les pusieron la debida atención como lo ameritaba como una notificación de peligro, tanto así que habían olvidado algo importante...

-¡Maldición! - Dijo Eli, mientras una escena familiar se avecinaba y ella estaba con la máxima incertidumbre de que iba a suceder, pero su fuerza de voluntad aun era primero, esta empezó a correr fuera de la habitación, mientras para ella todo sucedía en cámara lenta, apartaba a sus amigas para salir de ahí, esta con todas sus fuerzas corría por el pasillo, las demás por inercia empezaron a seguirla confundidas sin saber que diablos le sucedía.

Regresando unos momentos antes con el grupo uno, estas habían hecho una escalera improvisada para poder subir por la ventanilla del salón, asegurándose de que esta no se fuera a desmoronar, Umi fue de inmediato a la habitación buscando algún arco que le pueda ser útil, al parecer el interruptor de la luz no funcionaba y la puerta estaba dañada por lo que no se podía abrir ni por dentro, ni por fuera.

-Espero que las demás hallan encontrado lo que buscaban - Dijo Hanamaru mientras jugaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo.

-Descuida, ellas saben donde esta el cuarto de seguridad, probablemente ya lo tuvieron que haber encontrado - Dijo Kotori calmando a su amiga.

-¡Al igual que yo! - Dijo Umi dentro de la habitación, llamando la atención de estas.

-Perfecto, pero, ¿Puedes salir de ahí? - Dijo Riko al ver que habían puesto una escalera hecha de sillas afuera pero por dentro no.

-Descuida, hay una caja lo suficientemente grande como para... - Decía Umi con esfuerzo - ...Salir! - Terminó de decir mientras había llegado a la ventanilla nuevamente - Honoka, atrapa el arco y el estuche - Dijo, y Honoka se acerca para atraparlos.

-¡Bien! ahora ya tenemos lo que necesitamos - Dijo You al ver el arco y el estuche de flechas.

-Así es - decía Umi mientras bajaba - Espero que esto halla valido todo este ti... - Justo cuando aterrizó en el suelo Umi, se quedo estática un momento.

Como pudo ser tan descuidada...

-Hay no... - Dijo - ¡Corran! - Alertó Umi, y esta empezó a correr, las demás asustadas ante la repentina acción de su amiga empezaron a seguirla con una gran confusión, lo único que podía faltar era eso, como pudo ser tan descuidada, como una señorita responsable tal cual como se consideraba lo había dejado en el olvido...

Ésta junto a las demás llegaron al pasillo que conecta el edificio 3 con el 2, justo adelante, diviso a Eli, la cual traía una cara que parecía haber visto el terror puro, detrás de ella venían las demás. Y volvió...

-¡Eli! - grito Umi.

-¡Umi! - grito Eli, ambas sabían el error que habían cometido, por una fracción del momento ambas estaban aliviadas que las dos habían notado su error, uno que jamas olvidarán...

...Haber olvidado la cuenta regresiva.

Y nuevamente sucedió, todo era tan trágico y desesperanzador, las chicas venían corriendo para encontrarse, todo sucedía en cámara lenta, las demás se habían percatado del detalle, pero fue demasiado tarde, tan tarde que no tuvieron tiempo de idear otro plan...

-[El tiempo ha acabado, el objetivo impuesto no ha sido cumplido, se procederá a eliminar a dos personas al azar] - el aviso vino como un balde de agua fría, tan maldita y tan injusta que se escuchaba como cuando pierdes algo en lo que tanto luchaste y alguien mas lo obtiene como si el universo conspirara en no darte la victoria.

-¡Tenemos que llegar al auditorio! - Dijo Eli mientras estaba a medio camino de llegar al salón del auditorio.

-¡Rápido, debemos poner a las chicas a sal...! - Dijo Nozomi cuando no se escuchó terminar su oración, lentamente Eli voltea atrás pensando en porqué todo esto estaba pasando, por que a ella le tenia que suceder eso, Nozomi corría pero sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo que siempre surcaban sus orbes esmeralda, Eli quiso voltear para no presenciar lo que vendría, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, lentamente veía como el lado izquierdo del cuello de Nozomi estallaba y su cuerpo caía al lado contrario.

Eli tropezó y lentamente caía, mientras lo hacia la inercia del cuerpo la hizo que girara su cabeza al frente para ver la segunda parte de la tragedia, ver como los ojos cafés de Umi se tornaban a un rojo intenso mientras que aun con su último respiro posa su mano en su cuello para luego este estallar y esparcir la sangre aun mas por el lugar, mientras esta caía a un lateral del pasillo, sin vida, sentir que ese aura de madurez y liderazgo se había ido, para siempre. observar a sus dos amigas, una a cada lado de ella, en un charco carmesí solo fue el detonante para ella y para las demás que veían horrorizadas la escena, el detonante para que su verdadera naturaleza naciera.

-[Tres de ustedes han sido descartadas del experimento, todo marcha perfectamente bien, les recomiendo que cumplan los objetivos impuestos o las consecuencias serán catastróficas, así que sin mas divagaciones, el segundo objetivo de este experimento empieza... Ahora].

 **Continuará...**

 _Hola de nuevo, primeramente muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que halla gente interesado en esto, sobre todo porque pensaba que nadie lo iba a leer por la temática xD, pero bueno, estoy mas tranquilo, los reviews los contestare en el siguiente capitulo, asi que no se preocupen. Espero que el final no halla sido algo cliché, y se nos fueron 3 chicas (De mis favoritas :'c) veremos que sucederá en el proximo capitulo, asi que sin mas, nos vemos!_ _Cya!_


	3. Entropía Resultante

_Hola que tal! lamento la tardanza, puesto que la universidad me come vivo y tengo que actualizar mis otras historia jeje, pero bueno, no les quito mas tiempo asi que nos leemos abajo!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento._

 _ **Advertencia:** El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, esto tiene que ver con psicología en la mente, y aunque es ficticio, por favor, tomar a la ligera lo que se escribe aquí y no tomarse como ejemplo._

 **"Entropía Resultante"**

[Expediente 00018744-2: Existe una teoría en la cual dice que una especie dominante debe tener un tiempo definido de existencia, estas pueden durar desde miles hasta millones de años, por norma general es debido a la extinción, por ejemplo los dinosaurios y el meteorito el cual los borró de la tierra, pero en los últimos años se ha previsto que la especie humana no se extinguirá por un factor ajeno, por el contrario.

Varios estudios se han puesto de acuerdo en que el desarrollo de la humanidad, psicológicamente hablando, esta aumentando exponencialmente en poco tiempo y a un ritmo acelerado, no se sabe con exactitud cómo o porqué ocurre, lo que si se sabe es lo que puede ocasionar el no detener ese ritmo, por ejemplo, en 20XX el 98.7% de los usuarios en internet creían lo que les decían cadenas de spam el cual les enviaban a sus correos electrónicos, ahora en 20XX la cifra ha bajado hasta un 4.3% de los usuarios, en 20XX el tema del aborto y su legalización tuvo un índice de rechazo del 68.2%, actualmente en 20XX es una minoría de apenas 1.4% de rechazo, el ateísmo en 20XX era del 33.9%, actualmente es de 88.5% en la población mundial, viendo esto, podemos ver la evolución que ha tenido, con márgenes de apenas décadas de diferencia, cosa que nunca se ha visto antes].

-¡¿Porqué haces esto!? - Gritaba Honoka furiosa y a la vez aterrada, las demás todavía estaban en shock, además de Eli, ella seguía viendo sus manos con sangre, parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar, las demás estaban igual, temblando, llorando, la situación estaba llegando a un nivel extremo.

-¡Responde Maldición! - Gritaba Dia viendo al techo, pero no había contestación.

-Día mirame - Dijo Kanan tomándola de los hombros - Tenemos que controlarnos - Día solo la miraba con lágrimas brotando de su cara - Hazlo por la chicas, ¡por tu hermana!, te prometo que todo esto es solo una broma.

-¿Una broma? pero mira a Nozomi-sama - dijo Yoshiko dando a entender el estado del cuerpo, ciertamente ella hace ese comentario inocentemente, pero siendo un poco sensatos, no ayudaba con nada que lo recalara.

-Esto tiene que ser alguna clase de montaje - soltó a Dia y se dirigió al cuerpo tratando de idear alguna táctica para probar que seguía con vida, mas al acercarse sintió un penetrante olor a hierro, con miedo empezó a acercarse mas, viendo con terror la parte de su cuello, las demás, o al menos las que tomaron valor empezaron a acercarse al cuerpo de Nozomi y Umi.

-Por dios... - dijo Mari viendo que literalmente la mayor parte del cuello de Nozomi hecho añicos, de igual forma Honoka la cual se había acercado a Umi lo estaba notando, se lograba ver gran parte de la tráquea y la parte superior de la columna.

-[¿No creen que están profanando los cuerpos?] - Sonó la voz de golpe a lo que todas las chicas dieron un pequeño salto del susto.

-Eso no te incumbe - soltó Dia a la voz.

-[De hecho no, es que no quería ser tan brusco para decirles que el siguiente objetivo ya esta puesto] dijo la voz, comentario que hizo enojar a varias chicas, dando a entender que a la voz le valía un comino a las pobres chicas sin vida.

-¿Porqué no mejor vas a molest... - Kanan empezó a decirle a la voz pero al ver que Eli se paró en silencio la detuvo.

-¿Eli? - Dijo Riko al ver a su amiga actuar tan raro.

-Descuida Riko, yo... Yo solo... Chicas, debemos ir a ver cual es el siguiente objetivo - Dijo con un tono débil Eli, las demás la miraron preocupada.

-Eli te tengo que ir a limpiar primero - Dijo Mari.

-Oh... cierto... - Dijo Eli, a lo que junto con Mari se fueron a los baños.

-Chicas, ayudenme - Dijo Honoka con unas sábanas oscuras a lo que las demás captaron la idea y empezaron a buscar mas, a lo que prosiguieron a tapar los cuerpos.

Luego de un rato cuando venía Eli sin las manos y brazos llenos de sangre prosiguieron a entrar al auditorio, algunas con terror e incertidumbre de lo que van a encontrar en el cuadro de diálogo proyectado en la pared arriba de la tarima del lugar, puesto que al ver que el primer objetivo fue de matar a una persona no querían imaginar si cada objetivo incrementa de nivel.

Al estar todas reunidas arriba de la tarima, lograron observar el siguiente objetivo:

"Cada una escribirá en un cuadro respectivo en el pizarrón del salón de informática un número en base a lo que se les pregunte en cada ronda de preguntas. La persona con mas respuestas falsas morirá."

-Parece que no hay tiempo definido - Dijo You viendo el cuadro.

-¿De que hablas? Estas viendo que alguien puede morir en este objetivo, ¡¿Y dices eso!? - Respondió Niko al comentario de la peligris sumamente furiosa.

-Tranquila Niko-chan, si hacemos esto bien nadie saldrá lastimada - Trató de apaciguar el ambiente Riko a lo que Niko solo bajó la mirada frustrada.

-Chicas escuchenme - Dijo Kanan llamando la atención de las chicas - Si esto es alguna clase de juego malvado es probable que quiera jugar con nuestras mentes, por lo que debo decirles que este reto tratará de hacerlas flaquear.

-¿Lo dices porque será difícil-zura? - Dijo Hanamaru.

-Algo así, solo piensen, si el objetivo es contestar y de no hacerlo una va a mor... lo que digo es que lo que nos pregunten estará hecho para incomodarnos a tal punto de no tener el valor de responder con sinceridad - Explica Kanan.

-Tal ves por el hecho de que no queramos que las demás nos vayan a juzgar por lo que respondamos - Reforzaba Dia a lo que explicaba Kanan.

-Exactamente, por lo que tenemos que tener la certeza de que todas nos apoyaremos si la situación se pone difícil - Dijo Kanan a lo que las chicas asienten un poco mas seguras de todo esto.

La cuestión es sencilla, responder honestamente a lo que se vaya a preguntar y nada más, cada una tiene que tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y eso sería pan comido, aunque un problema sería el nivel de cordura que tenga cada chica, la clave es el tipo de desenvolvimiento en el ambiente, por ejemplo, si una persona promedio es puesta sola en algún cementerio, por sentido común esta estaría aterrada por obviedad del asunto, ahora bien, si es puesta en un parque a mitad de la tarde, esta sentada en un banquillo viendo a la gente caminar, jugar, uno estaría tranquilo y hasta con una sensación de júbilo, ahora bien, la diferencia es que ambos lugares son influenciados a la persona por esos factores externos, el punto del asunto es que no solamente así se puede definir como actuar, también se puede con factor interpersonal, usando técnicas de comunicación entre emisor y receptor para definir en gran medida esto.

Aunque claro, esta basta información, aunque algo obvia, viendo el contexto y ambiente donde se encuentran las chicas se podría decir que es poco probable que se les ocurra usarla, por lo que no es buen presagio.

Luego de un rato estas llegan al salón de informática, un salón medianamente grande, donde abarcan espacio para almenos 40-50 alumnos, repartidos en cuatro filas donde hay un sistema de computación básico para cada espacio, en el techo encielado se encuentra el sistema de proyección para la pizarra principal, en una esquina del salón se encuentra un escritorio y computadora especial destinada al docente para controlar las demás computadoras, lo típico en una salón de informática.

Las chicas están calladas, parece que el objetivo ya esta listo, estas miran que en la pizarra ya se proyecta un cuadro con 18 espacios y uno mas arriba donde se infiere, irá la pregunta.

-Chicas, quiero hablar de algo - Honoka fue la primera en hablar, las demás se reunieron mejor para ver que tenía que decir -Bueno, la cosa es... bueno, es sobre... ya sabes... con... con lo que le pasó a Maki, Umi y Nozomi... - Honoka estaba muy incómoda tratando de hablar, no era diferente con las demás chicas.

-¿Que ocurre? - Dijo Kanan.

-Es sobre... b-bueno, es que... -Parecía que las palabras no le querían salir, por lo que You la ayudó.

-Lo que Honoka quiere decir es... *suspira* es que cuando vimos los cuerpos nos fijamos en algunas cosas raras - Terminó de explicar You, las demás se notaban intrigadas.

-Por lo que... quiero que vean también lo que vimos -Terminó por decir Honoka, claro que el comentario las tomó por desprevenidas a las chicas.

Al final, Honoka, You, Chika, Riko, Kanan, Mari y Niko decidieron ir, las demás prefirieron no hacerlo.

-Cuando lo notamos Honoka y yo, vimos que no era causalidad, ósea, es algo tan simple que resulta extraño - Explicaba You.

-Wait a minute, explicate que no logro entenderlo del todo - Mari trataba de saber a que se referían.

-Les preguntare algo, ¿como han muerto todas las chicas? - Todas se detuvieron enfrente del cuerpo de Umi, este tapado claro.

-Bueno, todas han muerto de una forma rápida - Empezó a procesar los hechos Niko.

-¿Y qué mas? - Dijo Honoka.

-Bueno, todas han... -Es ahí donde se percató Niko -Todas han muerto de la misma manera.

-Exacto, Maki, Umi y Nozomi, todas ellas han muerto por una clase de "no se qué" en sus cuellos -Decía Honoka

-¿Tenemos que ver? - preguntaba Riko, refiriéndose al cuerpo de Umi.

-Sé que es algo muy ofensivo de nuestra parte, pero Umi quería sacarnos de esto y comprendería que hacer esto es necesario para salir - Dijo Honoka decidida, igual no le gustaba la idea, pero al estar en esa situación no había que acobardarse, no ahora que saben que sus vidas están en riesgo, las demás asintieron, ya no es tiempo para dar marcha atrás.

Solamente levantaron una parte de la sábana que cubría a Umi, lo suficiente para ver su cuello, y ahí lo vieron, de primeras era algo que les quedaría calcado en lo mas profundo de sus memorias, era de película la vista, notaban que parecía como si te hubiera atravesado una bala y ves la parte donde este salió, sabiendo que ese lado literalmente explota por la velocidad de la bala, además de notar las partes internas del cuello.

-Oh my god... - Dijo Mari al ver la escena.

-Ósea, ¿Crees que literalmente su cuello explotó ó...? - Dijo Riko un poco asqueada por la vista.

-Eso parece, pero no creo que no sepamos que para que halla una explosión, deba haber fuego ¿ó si? - Dijo You viendo un poco mas de cerca.

-Parece que la "explosión" por llamarla de alguna forma, viene de la arteria, o vena, no se qué sea realmente, si miras, notarás que la tráquea esta intacta, así que lo que sea que lo halla causado, no vino de ahí, vino de ahí - Dijo Niko refiriéndose a la vena que se dirige al cerebro.

-Oh my godness... - Dijo Mari nuevamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Mari? - Dijo You.

-Piensenlo, ¿no creen que lo que causó su muerte este también en nosotros? - Dijo Mari muy preocupa. Inmediatamente esto hizo click en las cabezas de las chicas, en un momento todas empezaron a palpar sus cuellos, aunque no notaron nada.

-Bueno, eso puede ser posible de todas formas, si mi teoría es correcta, puede que eso este dentro nuestro, como una clase de bloqueo que nos impide salir de aqui - Pensaba Niko.

-Y de hacerlo, eso se activará y nos terminaría matando - Dijo Honoka en plan como si tuvo una epifanía.

-Chicas, no podemos decirles a las demás de esto, podrían entrar en pánico, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Kanan seria ante lo que dijo, sería crucial, pues sería desastroso si en un dado caso lo supieran las demás chicas y se armara el pánico.

Minutos después regresaron al salón de informática, luego de que las chicas explicaran que había que tener mas cuidado al desobedecer o romper alguna clase de regla, omitiendo la parte de la teoría del cuello.

-Muy bien, estamos listas - Dijo Eli levantando un poco la voz.

Pero parece que no hay respuesta, Eli vuelve a avisar, pero de igual forma no contesta nadie.

-¿Que ocurre onee-chan, la voz se fue? - Dijo Ruby a su hermana.

-No tengo idea Ruby - Decía igual de confundida Dia.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí, tenemos que hacer algo nosotras? - Dijo Niko enojada por que no pasaba nada.

-You, ¿puedes revisar a donde va el cable del proyector? - Dijo Eli viendo el proyector y la pizarra.

-Claro - Dijo You y sin mas comenzó a seguir la guía del proyector con su dedo, estuvo así unos segundos cuando vio que terminaba en una parte del mismo techo.

-Parece que el cable no es de aquí - Dijo Chika que se había unido con You a ver el cable.

-Me resulta raro, pensé que el cable iría a esa Pc - señaló Eli y todas voltearon a la computadora principal, la que utiliza el maestro específicamente.

-Bueno, si no nos quieren mostrar las preguntas, lo mejor sería irnos y volver cuando se les ocurra ponerlo - Dijo Honoka un poco harta de no ver que ocurra algo.

-¿Podemos pasar a la cafetería? tengo algo de hambre - Dijo Kotori algo tímida.

-Supongo que si, igual tengo un poco de hambre - Dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa, parece que había mejorado un poco su ánimo, al final todas optaron por irse a la cafetería, y como no había un plazo establecido, no había porqué preocuparse.

Todas las chicas fueron a la cafetería a por algo de comer, teniendo en cuenta que no tienen noción del tiempo pues infirieron que era de noche, aunque por las ventanas la iluminación no cambió.

-De verdad no comprendo porqué esta pasando todo esto - Dijo Kanan mientras veía su vaso de ramen y maniobraba con sus dedos los palillos dentro del vaso.

-Esto parece alguna clase de "Battle Royale" ¿No lo creen? - Menciona Niko.

-¿De qué hablas nya? - Dijo Rin mientras esperaba a que su ramen estuviera listo.

-Ya sabes, ese grupo de estudiantes que están en una isla y se tienen que matar entre si para poder ser el ganador - Explicaba Niko.

-La diferencia es que nosotras no nos estamos matando, alguien mas se esta encargando de eso - Dijo Honoka, la comparación al final no resultó tan equivocada.

-Sería entendible que una organización lo este haciendo para que nosotras nos matemos por alguna recompensa o premio... pero no, literalmente es como alguna clase de... -Trataba de encontrar la palabra You.

-Experimento -Dijo Eli -Tiene mas sentido si lo vemos como un experimento, pero lo que no logro entender es ¿para qué? ¿qué puedes sacar de hacer todo esto? -Se preguntaba, mas que un comentario para las chicas, parecía que fuera un comentario para ella, y aún así, repasar la situación solo hacia que te dieras cuenta que todo esto no tenía sentido.

Luego de calmar el hambre buscaron unos futones en el tercer edificio, de primeras era extraño, sabían que era hora de dormir por el hecho de que todas se sentían cansadas pero ver que afuera parecía de día.

-¿Tu aun no dormiras onee-chan? - Decía Ruby mientras su hermana la arropaba, la aludida solo le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo no tengo sueño Ruby, además, necesito mantenerte a salvo, te lo prometí -Decía Dia para calmar a su hermana, al final solo se percató que su hermana cerrara los ojos para poder ir con las otras.

Rin, Hanayo, Ruby, Yoshiko, Hanamaru, Kotori y Riko son las que el sueño venció y decidieron descansar, las demás estaban fuera del pasillo.

-Cómo está, Dia? -Mari trataba de hablar con Dia.

-Descuida, he logrado que durmiera -Dijo Dia.

-Eres una buena hermana, estas haciendo un buen trabajo -Decía Mari para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Si, supongo, no se que haría de no estar ahí para ella -Reflexionaba Dia.

-Chicas por aquí -Llamaba Honoka a las chicas.

Las chicas estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, ahora que las demás chicas estaban dormidas pueden hablar un poco mas libre.

-Todo este tiempo estuve reflexionando sobre el porqué estamos aquí -comenzó a hablar Chika -Y creo que para encontrar respuestas lo necesario es recordar como venimos a dar aquí.

-Bueno, yo solo recuerdo que desperté aquí en la escuela, pero antes de eso, recuerdo que estaba en mi casa, algo rutinario, cenar, hacer la tarea, y luego dormir -Dijo Honoka.

-Es igual para mi, recuerdo que estaba en mi rutina de todos los días, nada fuera de lo normal -Eli trataba de recordar pero llegaba a lo mismo.

-Pero supongo que nadie recuerda como inició su día ¿no es así? -Kanan trataba de recordar pero sabia que ese era el detalle.

-Supongo que algo tuvo que suceder en ese lapso para que estvueramos aquí -Dijo You.

-Pero no entiendo porqué solo a nosotras, digo, ¿porqué no toda la escuela? -Niko cuestionaba los hechos, y parecía factible que pensará así, nada cuadraba al final de cuentas.

-Talvez porque es más fácil take control en unos cuantos y no en muchos -Pensaba Mari, sonaba lógico de por si.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Mari, no es por eso a lo que me refiero, es porqué nosotras estamos en esto -Niko explicaba su punto.

-¿Te refieres a porqué a nosotras, nosotras ósease nuestro círculo social? -Chika trataba de adivinar lo que quería decir Niko.

-Exactamente, sonaría estúpido que fuera una coincidencia o algo así, por lo que saber porqué exactamente nosotras estamos en esto ya puede ser algo clave -Decía Niko, no era mucho pero ya empiezan a ver que esos pequeños detalles son piezas grandes para armar toda esta pesadilla.

-Un momento, creo que talvez... -Todas vieron a Kanan, luego esta salió corriendo.

-¿Kanan? -Dijo Mari extrañada por las acciones de Kanan, las demás se vieron entre sí y mejor decidieron seguirla.

Luego de un minuto llegaron al salón 3-2, en el tercer piso del primer edificio, la parte donde están las de tercer año.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Dijo You mientras veía a su amiga entrar al salón.

-Bueno, nosotras despertamos aquí, pero no sé a que quiere llegar Kanan sinceramente.

Las chicas entraron al salón mientras veían a Kanan buscar algo, al parecer era su bolsón en el mueble donde se dejan los bolsones de todos los alumnos.

-Bingo -Dijo Kanan, se voltea y mira a las chicas mientras muestra lo que parece una clase de SmartWatch -siempre llevo mi reloj en mi bolsón porqué tengo la manía de olvidarlo en mi casa cuando voy a bucear, y si esto funciona... -Decía mientras presionaba un botón -Genial, aun tiene batería! -Celebra Kanan, todas se acercan a sus costados para poder ver el reloj.

-Parece que son las 11:37pm -Dijo Niko mientras veía el reloj.

-Es muy extraño ver eso al tener el día frente a nosotras -Dijo Chika mientras todas volteban al lado de las ventanas.

-Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor que hemos podido encontrar, y al menos no estaremos perdidas con el tiempo, por ahora vayamos a dormir, no ganaremos nada quedándonos despiertas -Aconsejaba Eli, al final todas optaron por dormir.

-... cas... chicas... chicas despierten -Poco a poco todas empezaron a despertar, literalmente se sintió que durmieron muy poco, pero al parecer ya eran las 10:30am.

-Buen día chicas - Dijo Eli mientras se levantaba, luego todas empezaron a darse los buenos días, por un segundo se preguntaban porqué amanecieron en la escuela pero al pasar otro segundo aparece toda la respuesta de golpe, regresando a la dura realidad.

-¡Chicas, chicas! -Yoshiko Aparece en el salón algo agitada junto a Hanamaru.

-¿Que pasa? -Honoka les pregunta al par.

-¡La primera pregunta está en la pizarra zura! -Explicó Hanamaru.

Bueno, parece que estamos devuelta, devuelta a la pesadilla.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Hola de nuevo, parece que nuestras queridas chicas estan empezado a ponerse escepticas con todo esto, veamos como les va con esas dichosas preguntas, agradezco mucho las reviews, y lamento por no poder contestarlos, pero apenas tengo tiempo para subir esto jeje, prometo contestar las que envien esta vez, y sin mas, nos vemos muy pero muy pronto, nos leemos luego!_


	4. Individualismo

_Hey, como estan!? empezamos el año con este capitulo, pude haber subido mas regularmente pero tuve algunos contratiempos ;v, pero bueno, sin mas los dejo con el cap, nos leemos abajo!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento._

 _ **Advertencia:** El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, esto tiene que ver con psicología en la mente, y aunque es ficticio, por favor, tomar a la ligera lo que se escribe aquí y no tomarse como ejemplo._

 _ **"Individualismo"**_

[Expediente 3221001-2: No se sabe con certeza como será el colapso de la humanidad, se puede prever que sería por una inestabilidad generada por el hecho de que el hombre, específicamente su parte mental, entraría en conflicto por su desarrollo, el problema es que se llegaría a una fase donde el cerebro marcaría un "error", como intentar poner una aplicación en el smartphone y este te diga que solo es compatible con versiones mas actualizadas de la que posees, pues usando este ejemplo con el cerebro humano.

Claro, el ser humano tendrá que evolucionar para tener una mejor facilidad de comprensión de la nueva información, el problema es que la evolución tarda millones de años para llevarse a cabo, y hay que tener en cuenta que nosotros estamos actualizándonos con nueva información a un ritmo mas acelerado del previsto].

Francamente ninguna de las chicas quiere ir al salón de informática, es como una clase de trato, en la que todas fingen ir decididas, pero ninguna quiere seguir dando un paso mas, la incertidumbre está muy metida en sus mentes justo ahora, tenían miedo de lo que puede haber adelante, tenían miedo de morir, tenían miedo de ver a alguien morir, tener esa sensación solo hacía que se les revolviera el estómago.

Además, la sensación fría en el aire no ayudaba mucho, hacia sentir la atmósfera del lugar muy apagada y sombría, todo esto se veía reflejado en la preocupación de las chicas.

Finalmente habían llegado al lugar, delante de ellas estaba la pizarra, y en esta estaba proyectándose un texto en el recuadro de arriba.

-[Correcto, lo primero que deben hacer es tomar uno de los 18 controles que hay en el cajón del mueble que está a su derecha] -Las chicas se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar la repentina voz, seguido de esto Eli empieza a caminar al susodicho cajón, dentro de éste están los controles, como la voz lo había dicho -[En los controles verán una gama de opciones, desde "si" y "no" hasta los 10 dígitos de la numeración, con estos apuntaran a sus casillas respectivas y se reflejará lo que se supone, han presionado].

-Ok, chicas, tomen uno -Dijo Kanan para que todas las chicas rompieran el hielo.

-Y recuerden, no importa que pregunte, y no importa que contesten, estamos juntas en esto, y juntas saldremos de esto -Honoka daba palabras de apoyo a todas las chicas, las demás le dieron una pequeña sonrisa, lo suficiente como para relajar la tensión que se estaba creando.

-[Serán 10 preguntas, cada una deberá ser contestada en un lapso de 5 minutos, sino se contesta ese lapso, se dará por errónea la respuesta] -Las chicas miraron decididas -[La primera pregunta ya está mostrada, pero el lapso de los 5 minutos no ha iniciado, con el fin de que se familiaricen con la situación].

-Ok... llegó la hora -Dijo Yoshiko un poco nerviosa.

Delante de ellas estaba la pregunta: "¿Cuántas veces han denigrado a una persona?" las chicas se habían extrañado por la pregunta, era algo sutil de por si.

-[Y una cosa mas, al final de cada pregunta se revelará quien respondió mal y se mostrará su verdadero resultado] -Todo hubiera salido bien, todo hubiera marchado perfectamente de no haber dicho la voz lo que acaba de decir, esto descolocó a todas las chicas aumentando el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre al doble.

-Recuerden chicas, no hay que flaquear, es lo que busca -Dijo You tratando de calmar la situación, el problema es que ni ella se lo creyó.

-Muy bien, debemos saber que con denigrar se refiere a agredir psicológicamente a alguien tratándolo de menos, en un sentido de discriminación, si alguien lo ha hecho debe poner el número, no importa que pase, nosotras somos humanos y es una clase de comportamiento normal -Kanan trataba de explicar, a lo que las demás empiezan a pensar si de verdad lo han hecho.

Al final, pasaron 3 minutos hasta que al final todas marcaron "0" en sus respectivas casillas, a lo que la pregunta desapareció y la voz se hizo notar.

-[Correcto, parece que todas contestaron correctamente, las felicito, como ven, la honestidad es una pieza fundamental para la fuerza de voluntad, ahora bien, una cosa más, todas las cosas se preguntan en base a sus expedientes, no se tomará algo del que no se tenga conciencia, como por ejemplo "¿cuantos dulces robaste en el jardín de niños?" por la naturaleza obvia del asunto, así que todo lo que se maneje aquí lo sabemos nosotros, y lo saben ustedes] -Esto último resonó en la cabeza de las chicas, de alguna forma suena muy amenazador, como si supiera todos nuestros pecados, como una clase de detector de mentiras, en la que sabes que no has hecho nada pero igual te pones nervioso por la misma presión.

De un momento a otro apareció la segunda pregunta, esta era radicalmente diferente a la primera y dice así: "¿Usted ha intentado cometer suicidio?"

-¿Qué clase de preguntas son éstas? - Dijo Kanan incrédula con lo que se le presentaba.

-Parece que es mas serio de lo que pensé - Dijo Dia más para si misma.

-No comprendo ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo Chika que trataba de fijar su atención a las chicas para no ver a la pizarra.

-Con la primera pregunta estaba tratando de articular de que iba todo esto, de primeras, pensé que sería una clase de examen de conciencia o algo así, para delatar malos comportamientos, pero al ver esto... bueno, no se cuál es el objetivo - Terminó de explicar Dia, las demás estaban tratando de encontrar algún indicio de lo que pasaba, pero el ver el tiempo regresivo avanzar, mejor se acercaron al frente.

Todas comenzaron a oprimir los botones de sus controles, tratando de parecer seguras en sus respuestas, al parecer todas respondieron que no, a excepción de You, ella había respondido que sí. En esta escena sutil todas hicieron una fuerza muy grande por no parecer incómodas al ver la respuesta de su amiga, You parecía relajada pero se notaba como tragaba saliva cada momento.

Y al final, el tiempo terminó.

El problema es que la casilla de Niko salia respuesta errónea, al igual que la de You.

-Espera c... - Trataba de articular You, ella estaba consciente de su respuesta, no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Un momento ¡¿Porqué mi respuesta está mal?! - Dijo Niko enojada, las demás no estaban entendiendo que estaba ocurriendo.

-[Señorita Watanabe, lamento decirle que su respuesta no es la correcta, espero entienda que la particularidad de que la obviedad del asunto sea por el hecho de tener a "terceros"] - Dijo la voz, mientras You no comprendía del todo, pero prefirió no decir nada, parecía que estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-You, ¿todo bien? - Chika veía con preocupación a su amiga, You solo la volteo a ver asintiendo con una sonrisa algo débil.

-¡Oye tu! - Niko gritó muy enojada - ¡¿Qué hay de mi?!

-[Bueno señorita Yazawa, entiendo que usted a los 15 años tuvo un caso de intento de suicidio, estuvo 4 meses en terapias psicológicas ¿Es correcto?] - Terminó de decir la voz, Niko palideció por el comentario, lo sintió tan fuerte como un balde de agua fría.

-¿C-cómo es qué... ? - Balbuceaba Niko, no comprendía como sabía eso, su madre y su psicólogo le dijeron que su caso estaría en extremo confidencial, de la nada Eli tomó de los hombros a la chica con suma molestia.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? no sabes que él sabe de todo, y cuando digo todo, ¿absolutamente todo de nosotras? - Eli veía duramente a Niko, la aludida no podía articular nada, era mucha información en su cabeza - Ahora bien, deja de lado tu maldita hipocresía y no hagas algo tonto - Eli soltó a Niko y esta mejor se quedó callada, las demás sólo tenían la mirada baja, el ambiente estaba muy pesado.

Niko = 1

You = 1

La tercera pregunta se hizo presente y esta dice: "¿Ha tenido problemas legales?"

-Pues además de crear una cuenta falsa en una red social supongo que no he hecho nada en contra la ley - Dijo Honoka tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-B-bueno, una vez me hice pasar por mayor de edad para conseguir unos mangas - Dijo Riko algo tímida, las demás la voltearon a ver algo expectantes con su confesión - No pregunten como creyeron que era mayor edad, e-es algo incómodo.

-Supongo que robarle dinero a tu madre para comprar un disfraz nuevo no es algo de lo que lamentar - Dijo Yoshiko mientras hacia una pose.

Al final, todas contestaron dejando una respuesta negativa a excepción de Riko, y el tiempo había llegado a cero.

Respuesta incorrecta para Riko, las demás estaban con respuestas acertadas.

-¿Espera qué? P-pero, hice algo ilegal ¿No? - Dijo Riko preocupada, estaba muy confundida, al igual que las demás. No hubo respuesta de la voz.

-¡Ya sé lo que pasa aquí, sabia que el que está en todo esto no sabe nada de nosotras, esto es un fraude! - Dijo Niko con aire de superioridad.

-I don't know Niko, no creo que la voz sea tan descuidada - Dijo Mari algo preocupada con la situación.

-¿Todo bien You-chan zura? - Hanamaru se acercó a You al verla en estado de trance, de inmediato se recompuso para ver a su amiga - Descuida, solo estaba pensado - Dijo You para calmar a su amiga.

Niko = 1

You = 1

Riko = 1

-Chicas, tenemos que hablar de nuevo - Dijo Eli y las demás se acercaron en grupo - Esto no está llendo como queríamos, ¡parece que esta saliendo al revés!

-Todavía sigo creyendo que el que está haciendo esto no está totalmente seguro de lo que dice, parece como si su información es al azar - Decía Niko seria.

-Tiene que ser otra cosa, hasta ahora todas las palabras de la voz y sus acciones han estado muy justificadas, es muy ilógico, debe tener algo que no hemos captado - Dijo Kanan meditando la situación.

-Alto, en el auditorio decía que debíamos responder con un número ¿No crees que ese sea el error nya? - Dijo Rin pensando en ese detalle.

-Lo dudo, nos han puesto preguntas que no pueden ser contestadas con números, eso seria muy incoherente, tiene que ser algo más, algo implícito, no sé... - Trataba de sacar alguna respuesta Dia, pero no encontraba la pieza faltante.

De la nada se escucha un pitido y voltean a ver al frente del aula, una nueva pregunta estaba puesta: "¿Odia a alguien que está en esta aula actualmente?".

-Oh vaya, esto está poniéndose cada vez mas incómodo - Riko dijo preocupada.

-Chicas, antes de contestar - Dijo Chika, llamando la atención de las chicas - deberíamos hacer alguna clase de confesión, creo que es menos dañino si lo hablamos primero y luego contestamos - terminó por decir.

-Bueno... - Riko habló, las demás se sorprendieron un poco - Lo lamento You, nunca me agradaste.

-B-bueno, es entendible, me alegra ver tu honestidad - Dijo un poco incómoda You, pero un poco mejor al ver que Riko mostrara honestidad de esa forma.

-¡L-lo la-lamento Ruby-chan, no te lo tomes personal, pero tu también no me agradas! - Repentinamente habló Yoshiko, sorprendiendo a todas por igual.

-Descuida Yoshiko-chan, ya sabes lo que que dicen, "no puedes ser moneda de oro para todos" - terminó por decir Ruby, Dia vio feliz a su hermana, estaba actuando muy maduramente.

-¡Lo siento Eli-chan! - de la nada habló Rin - desde que te conocí siempre me has dado temor por tu aura intimidante - terminó por decir la chica.

-eh? ¿i-intimidante? - Dijo Eli, algo avergonzada, ella es consciente de su carácter, pero parece que hay personas que lo ven algo distinto, tomó nota mental de ser un poco mas sensible con Rin.

-¿Alguien más? - Dijo Kanan viendo si había alguien más - entonces es hora de elejir una respuesta.

Dicho esto, las chicas comenzaron a usar sus controles para decidir una respuesta, al final Riko, Yoshiko y Rin dieron una respuesta positiva, mientras que las demás dieron una respuesta negativa.

En la resolución, Honoka y Hanayo tuvieron una respuesta incorrecta.

-¿Incorrecto? - Dijo Honoka extrañada por lo que veía - no recuerdo haberle tenido odio a alguien - terminó de decir.

-lo mismo digo, todas ustedes me agradan chicas, no podría tenerles odio - se excusó Hanayo.

-[Señorita Kousaka, según los registros usted presenta un desagrado a la señorita Ayase] - Dijo la voz.

-¿De nuevo yo? - Dijo avergonzada Eli, tomó nota mental de nuevo y jura que desde ahora iba a ser mas blanda de carácter.

-[Mientras que la señorita Koizumi presenta un desagrado hacia la señorita Yazawa] - terminó de decir la voz.

-¿Espera qué? - Dijo Niko, de la nada Hanayo se puso en frente de Niko.

-¡Lo lamento Niko, no recuerdo haberte odiado, pero debo ser tan cabeza hueca por no recordarlo! - se disculpaba Hanayo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Niko = 1

You = 1

Riko = 1

Honoka = 1

Hanayo = 1

-Creo que ya tengo la respuesta - Dijo You, esto llamó la atención a todas.

-¿De que hablas You-chan? - Dijo Chika viendo curiosa a su amiga.

-Cuando la voz me explicaba el porqué de mi respuesta errónea, este dijo de que la obviedad del asunto sea por el hecho de tener a "terceros" - Explicaba You.

-Explicate - Dijo Dia que no entendía del todo.

-Bueno, anteriormente yo había puesto que si había intentado cometer suicidio, recuerdo que fue hace 2 años, había tenido una fuerte depresión por no haber sacado una buena nota, y el día que había recibido la noticia de mi calificación esa misma noche había tomado una píldoras pero las había vomitado y luego recapacité acerca de lo que estaba haciendo - Explicaba You, las chicas estaban sorprendidas de lo que contaba You - el punto es que esa situación había quedado conmigo y nunca se lo había contado a mis padres o a alguien más, ahora bien, la diferencia con Niko es que ella si tuvo que acudir con el psicólogo, hubo contacto con "terceros" comprenden?

Las demás chicas estaban comenzando a ver a lo que se refería, todo radicaba a que las respuestas no son de "conciencia" están utilizando archivos de nuestros expedientes, literalmente, así es como usan la información para ver si decimos la verdad.

-Y ahora que lo pienso, Fujimaru-sensei había hecho una clase de examen donde debíamos decir si alguien de nuestro círculo social no nos agradaba, recuerdo que el dijo que lo iba a guardar, pero nunca creí que fuera verdad - Decía Hanayo mientras pensaba - Ahora que empiezo a recordar, en ese examen te había mencionado a ti Niko-senpai.

-Me alegra saber el dato jajaja... - Dijo Niko un poco avergonzada.

-B-bueno, con lo que dijo Hanayo recordé que te había mencionado a ti Eli-chan en esa prueba que nos había hecho Fujimaru-sensei, recuerdo que cuando te conocí no me agradabas por que eras muy fría, jejeje - Honoka le explicaba a Eli, mientras Eli sólo sonreía nerviosa y avergonzada.

Ahora dieron paso a la quinta pregunta "¿Tuvo relaciones sexuales dentro de la institución?"

El momento fue sublime, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ninguna movía un músculo, ni siquiera se escuchaba la respiración de ninguna.

-¿Que... Qué significa...? - Dia no podía terminar la oración, era como si no cuadraba lo que había delante suyo.

-Oh my god... - Mari igual, estaba atónita.

En realidad, no estaban impactadas por lo que veían delante...

"Están utilizando archivos de nuestros expedientes, literalmente..."

Estaban impactadas por lo que eso conllevaba.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de confesar... - Kanan soltó la oración, una oración que socavó muy duro en algunas presentes.

-Oye, vamos... digo, como vas a abrirte con algo así, ¡incluso las de primero están aquí, maldición! - Niko empezó a argumentar la absurda situación.

-Niko, ellas no son unas niñas de primaria, no es un tema de otro mundo - Dia trataba de aclarar, aunque las chicas de primero estaban avergonzadas con la cara roja.

-Es igual, además, diganme que no es cierto lo que estoy pensando - Dijo Honoka seria ante todo esto.

-Si te refieres a la insinuación de que entre nosotras está alguien que tuvo relaciones dentro del instituto, pues, es muy probable que si - Dijo You pensando.

-Por dios, ¿quien fue la descarada? - Dijo Dia algo fastidiada, mientras se sobaba la sien.

-Oye, calmate, no es para que te pongas así - Eli intervino en su amiga, esto se estaba poniendo tenso.

-¿Qué no me ponga así? ¡apuesto que Umi estuviera peor! - comenzó a levantar la voz Dia.

-Onee-chan, calmate por favor - Ruby, trataba de hablar con su hermana.

-Señorita Kurosawa, ¿acaso tengo algo de lo que enterarme? - Dia se puso seria en frente de su hermana.

-Hey, hey, vamos Dia, ¿Es enserio? - Eli trató de controlar la situación, la pobre Ruby estaba paralizada viendo a su hermana.

-Así es, si te pones así solo vas a empeorar todo - Kanan intervino igual.

-¿Empeorar todo? por el amor de kami-sama, ¡estamos en un maldito juego, es obvio que ya todo está empeorando! - Dia estaba muy enfadada.

-¡Calma! - Dijo Chika, tomando la atención de todos - You tiene algo que decir - De inmediato todos los ojos estaban en la peligris.

-¿Y bien? - Dijo Dia esperando lo que tenía que decir.

-B-bueno... existe una posibilidad de que nadie aquí tuvo relaciones dentro del instituto - Dijo You tratando de explicar - Digo, fue como la primera pregunta, probablemente nadie sea culpable y esta pregunta sea una clase de trampa.

-Ya lo veremos, de todas formas, tendremos que saberlo al final, si nadie contesta ahora entonces se sabrá de todos modos - Dijo Dia dando su veredicto.

-Creo que no hay mas opción... - Dijo Kanan dando un suspiro para luego continuar - Ok, recuerden, esto puede que sea algo un poco incómodo, pero recuerden, estamos en peligro, lo que sea que esté controlando esto sabe de nosotras, sabe muy bien a lo que viene, y si piensan que tienen algo que esconderles, están muy equivocadas señoritas, así que, debemos tener la mente abierta a estas situaciones y a las confesiones que se presenten - Explicaba Kanan - Ahora bien, tenemos 2 minutos restantes, si tienen algo que decir haganlo ahora.

Todas estan muy incómodas con todo esto, había una atmósfera de suspenso y demasiada incertidumbre, faltaban 1:30 segundos cuando sucedió...

-Y-yo soy culpable - Todas las chicas voltearon a ver, sinceramente ellas no creían, era muy extraño ver que Kotori fue la que habló.

-Oh vaya - Mari estaba atónita con la revelación.

-Bueno, seamos rápidas, procesemos esto porque solo queda un min... - Kanan quería terminar con eso pero se detuvo cuando de reojo vio que alguien mas levantaba la mano, es que no se lo creía en absoluto.

-Dime que no es cierto... - Dijo Dia al ver que su hermana había levantado la mano, de ahí fue todo en cámara lenta, ver como Dia voltea a ver a Kotori y está la voltea a ver igual - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! - Dijo Dia muy furiosa y comenzó a caminar directa a Kotori.

-No, espera Dia-senpai - Kotori comenzó a retroceder, y justo antes de que Dia tomara a Kotori, Eli logró detenerla, y Dia empezó a forcejear.

-¡Maldición, ¿cómo pudiste, maldición?! - Dia estaba furiosa, trataba de alcanzar a Kotori mientras forcejeaba para soltarse.

-N-no, espera, D-dia-senpai, no es lo que pa... - Kotori estaba asustada, apenas podía articular palabras.

-¡Dia, calmate! - Gritaba Kanan trataba de controlar a su amiga pero esta estaba en una especie de trance, trataba de alcanzar a Kotori.

-¡Callate, ¿cómo quieres que me calme? - Decía Dia enojada - ¡Y Tu, vas a pagar, ¿me escuchas?!

-¡Te equivocas Dia-senpai, es un malentendido! - Kotori empieza a explicar mientras lloraba.

-¡¿Malentendido?! Quieres que me... - Dia hubiera seguido de no ser porque se escuchó unos pitidos en todo el salón.

Todas voltearon a ver en la pizarra inconscientemente, todos los recuadros estaban en rojo, parece que nadie había respondido a tiempo.

-[Bien, como ninguna de ustedes respondió a tiempo se les considerará como respuesta incorrecta, ahora bien, procederé a dar las respuestas] - Dijo la voz mientras nadie decía nada, de la nada, Kotori abraza a Honoka por la espalda.

-Honoka, q-quiero que te tapes los oídos - Decía Kotori sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Kotori...? - Honoka se extrañó por lo que dijo su amiga.

-Por favor, no escuches, por favor... - Kotori abrazaba mas fuerte a Honoka.

-[Señorita Minami, usted presentó un caso de actos prohibidos dentro del instituto junto a la señorita Sonoda Umi por lo que irrevocablemente, su respuesta igualmente es incorrecta] - Dijo la voz, las caras de la mayoría eran sublimes, esas ultimas declaraciones eran demasiado para procesarlo.

-¿Q-que demonios sucede aquí? - Dijo Chika atónita.

-[Señorita Kurosawa Ruby, usted igualmente presentó un caso similar junto con la señorita Kunikida, por lo que igualmente a la última mencionada, tienen igualmente su respuesta incorrecta] - terminó de decir la voz.

Dia lentamente empieza a buscar con la mirada a Hanamaru, su rostro no tenía emoción alguna, la escena parecía como si el sonido se había ido y había sido reemplazado por un pitido prolongado, al final, logró ver a Hanamaru en un rincón mientras esta la veía con temor mientras lloraba y tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

-Ha-hana... - Dia comenzó a balbucear el nombre de la pequeña chica, Dia inconscientemente empezó a caminar hacia Hanamaru pero se detuvo al escuchar un golpe a un lado de ella.

Dia junta a las demás voltearon a ver qué fue el origen del sonido, solo para darse cuenta que en frente de ellas Honoka le había dado una cachetada a Kotori... Todo esto era una pesadilla.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Bueno... creo que esto se tornó a algo muy... complicado jeje, veremos como resulta esta etapa, apenas van a la mitad de sus preguntas asi que la pesadilla aun sigue, agradezco las reviews, aunque empezaré a contestar las que envien a partir de aqui (olvide donde me quede ;'v) pero bueno, nos leemos luego!_


	5. Inestabilidad

_Hola de nuevo! rapidamente con un nuevo cap de esta extraña historia, si creian que ya se habia puesto intensa la cuestion... apenas iniciamos, sin mas, los leo abajo!_

 **Disclaimer** : Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia** : El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, esto tiene que ver con psicología en la mente, y aunque es ficticio, por favor, tomar a la ligera lo que se escribe aquí y no tomarse como ejemplo.

 _ **"Inestabilidad"**_

[Expediente 78001-44: Citando la fuente económica y de recursos mundial del año 20XX, vemos que, aunque hay notorias quejas de que los recursos se están acabando, quejas por parte del analista [Información Suprimida] nos dice que estamos en un gran peligro, lo cierto es que si vemos los datos mencionados anteriormente, vemos que no hay nada de relación acerca de esas acusaciones (asumiendo una clase de conspiración por parte del analista).

Por otro lado, sin previo aviso en el año 20XX vemos que gran parte de los recursos están escaseando peligrosamente, cabe destacar, que los datos del analista [Información Suprimida] son totalmente ajenos ante este problema.

Lamentable el ojo público y la opinión colectiva relacionó estos datos con los del analista, lamentablemente no se puede corregir esto, ya que las personas en los últimos años han desarrollado un escepticismo prejucioso el cual toman como un bien común y un saber común, en pocas palabras, es inútil tratar de corregir el malentendido].

-E-Escuchame Honoka, todo esto tiene una explicación - Decía Kotori mientras trataba de calmar a Honoka.

-¡No, maldición, No, de todos aquí ¿cómo pudiste ser tú?! - Decía Honoka notoriamente enojada.

-¡Espera Honoka, calmate! - Decía Chika, tratando de calmar la situación, las demás chicas estaban estáticas.

-¡No, callate, vamos Kotori, ¿qué tienes que decir?! - Dijo Honoka.

-Escucha, Umi y yo teníamos planeado decírtelo, fue un error - Dijo Kotori con dificultad, los espasmos que tenía por llorar le dificultaba el habla.

-¿Un error? ¡¿Un error?! es que como no lo vi antes, por un carajo, hasta yo te hablaba y te pedía consejos para estar con ella, sabias que estaba buscando una relación con ella, ya teníamos 1 mes de ser novias, ¡1 maldito mes Kotori! - Rugía Honoka, ciertamente la información le vino como un balde de agua fría.

-Honoka, es suficiente - Dijo Eli seria.

-¡¿Cuándo fue Kotori, cuándo?! - Honoka tomó del cuello de la camisa a Kotori.

-¡Honoka, ya basta! - You inútilmente trató de persuadir a la chica.

-...Hace u-un mes - Dijo Kotori, a Honoka se le habían ido los colores de la cara, Kanan y You aprovecharon el momento y separaron a ambas chicas.

-Parece que lo logró - Dijo Riko con la mirada perdida.

-¿Riko? - Dijo Kanan extrañada.

-Lo logró, quien sea el que está haciendo esto lo logró, nos rompió, desde el centro, corto la cuerda que teníamos de confianza, la corto, como una taja de mantequilla - Dijo Riko neutra.

En ese momento sonó un pitido y voltearon a ver a la pizarra, la sexta pregunta había sido puesta pero extrañamente no tenía sentido, este decía "¿fe mqhyg rywqy yfhyg?".

-¿Acaso esto es una broma? - Dijo Chika mientras veía la pregunta.

-¿Como quieren que respondamos si no tenemos la misera idea de lo que dice ahí? - Niko estaba enojada.

-Parece un código nya - dijo Rin mientras observaba la pizarra.

-Lo dudo, no le veo algún sentido - Dijo Riko.

-No, espera, es una clase de encriptación, dame un segundo - Eli empezó a hacer cuentas en su mente.

-Parece que esta vez nos dieron 8 minutos, no debe ser fácil - Dijo Kanan.

-veamos, si F es sexto en el alfabeto inglés y... E es el quinto... podríamos usar esos números, ¿pero cómo? - pensaba Eli.

-¿y si no son los números, y son otra cosa? - Dijo You, y tomó un marcador para escribir en la pizarra, en la parte donde no se proyecta la imagen de los cuadros de cada una - mira, si tomamos el alfabeto inglés son 26 letras, si lo dividimos en dos son 13 letras, si pongo las primeras 13 letras arriba y las otras 13 abajo, podemos usar cada letra con la de abajo, talvez sea esa la respuesta.

-Podría funcionar, veamos... si F es S, y E es R, tenemos SR, entonces... - Eli siguió el procedimiento que le dijo su amiga y en un momento terminó - entonces en la pregunta queda así "¿SR ZDULT ELJDL LSULT?"

-¿Se supone que eso significa algo? - Dijo Niko al ver lo que habían hecho.

-Siendo sincera, no - Dijo Eli fastidiada.

Con solo 4 minutos restantes estaban pensando que podría ser la respuesta, además, para que ya no hubiera mas peleas, separaron a Honoka y Kotori, así como también a Hanamaru y Día, ahora, ya podían tener la cabeza fría para pensar mejor.

-Vamos, ¿qué más hay?, solo nos quedan 4 minutos restantes - Kanan se comía las uñas del estrés.

-Restantes... restantes... - Susurraba Eli - pero y sí...

De la nada Eli tomó el marcador, borró lo que habían hecho y empezó a escribir el alfabeto en una línea, y numerando en la parte de abajo de las letras, del 1 al 26.

-¿Se te ocurrió algo Eli? - Niko estaba curiosa con lo que hacía su amiga.

-Escuchen, regresaré con los números en las letras, así que tenemos la primera letra que es la F, esta tiene el valor de 6... - Eli empezó a poner la letra aparte y siguió explicando - si F es 6 y tenemos 26 letras, osea, restamos 26 menos 6 tenemos 20.

-Y si buscamos el 20 en el alfabeto tenemos la T - Dijo You entendiendo la teoría de su amiga - apresurense, tenemos 2 minutos.

Así, las chicas con la teoría de Eli empezaron a hacer lo mismo con las demás letras, restaba 1 minuto cuando estas terminaron, al final, el enunciado tenía sentido, la teoría de Eli no fue en vano.

-"¿Tú miras hacía atrás?" - Dijo Kanan viendo la respuesta - ¿qué diablos significa esto?

-¿que si miro hacía atrás? ¿es algo metafórico? - Dijo Niko.

-15 segundos, ¿alguien tiene algo? - Dijo Riko preocupada, ciertamente ahora tenían otro problema.

-¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! - Niko dijo enojada mirando hacia arriba, refiriéndose a la voz, pero nada respondió, y el contador había llegado a cero.

Las chicas en ese momento sintieron una gran impotencia al no poder seguir adelante con esto, estaban cerca, habían logrado recolectar un poco de valor cuando resolvían la sexta pregunta, pero ahora se había esfumado totalmente.

Niko = 2

You = 2

Riko = 2

Honoka = 2

Hanayo = 2

Kotori = 1

Chika = 1

Eli = 1

Dia = 1

Kanan = 1

Mari = 1

Yoshiko = 1

Ruby = 1

Hanamaru = 1

Rin = 1

-Esto es una mierda - Secamente dijo Niko.

-Niko, cuida tu lenguaje - Kanan le reprochó seriamente.

-¡Pero es verdad, esto está volviéndose una completa basura, por Kami-sama! - Niko estaba furiosa, nerviosa y estresada, y como culparla, sus vidas estaban en juego.

-¡Debemos de dejar de pensar así, ya oíste a Riko, el que sea que está detrás de esto no ha roto, debemos reparar eso o sino esto sí se convertirá en una completa basura! - Kanan trataba de calmar a Niko, esta solo se le acercó y la abrazó, y rápidamente Niko la abrazó igual, parece que estaba muy presionada, Kanan incluso sentía como temblaba ligeramente, ¿y cómo no? todas tenían miedo.

-Me pregunto porqué pusieron esa pregunta así - You estaba en modo pensativa, ya esto parecía algo muy complejo, aunque pareciese simple.

-Dudo que fuera para hacernos perder, no creo que sean tan estúpidos - Eli igual trataba de armar la situación.

-¿No crees que sea para ponernos más presionadas y así perder los estribos? - Hanayo intentaba tocar los detalles de todo esto.

-Tienes razón, parece que en realidad esto puede ser simple y complejo a la vez - Dijo Chika.

La séptima pregunta hizo su presencia, este tenía por enunciado: "¿Intenta asesinar a alguien en esta sala?"

-Oh vaya... - Kanan no encontraba las palabras para esto.

-Alto chicas, recuerden, puede que sea una trampa, intenta hacer que sospechemos de nosotras para hacernos caer - Chika recordaba a todas, las demás asentían con seguridad, rápidamente todas pusieron en sus recuadros la opción "No".

-Creo que sé que va a pasar - Dijo You, las demás la vieron con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Kanan le preguntaba, ya había visto a You pensando en todo este tiempo, ya decía que era por algo.

-Dame un momento, lo diré justo cuando el contador llegue a cero, lo explicaré todo después - Dijo You, así, todas esperaron a que el contador llegara a cero.

Cuando el contador marcó cero You rápidamente dijo claro y fuerte para que todas escucharan.

-No se mostrarán las respuestas de esta pregunta - Todas procesaron lo que había dicho mientras veían sin aliento el frente, esperaron alrededor de 10 segundos para ver si sucedía algo, pero...

-Nada... - Dijo Mari para romper el silencio.

-Para empezar, si, era cierto lo que decía Riko, estas últimas dos preguntas fueron hechas para hacernos dudar, entrar en presión y que por consiguiente, entráramos en conflicto, ahora bien, lamento decirles chicas pero esto ya acabó - Terminó de explicar You, las demás no comprenden.

-¿C-como que ya terminó? aún faltan 3 preguntas - Decía Niko sin entender, le asustaba ver la conclusión de su amiga, sabía que había más.

-No importa que pongamos en estas últimas tres preguntas, serán preguntas basadas en el presente, algo que ya estamos haciendo, no como las anteriores, que eran cuestiones que habíamos hecho, no importa si ponemos números como respuesta, la finalidad de este objetivo era rompernos y entrar en conflicto, ahora al tener el mismo puntaje en 5 de nosotras, probablemente seremos 2 las siguientes, como una clases de multa - Decía You.

-Y como ahora ya terminó, el resultado quedará con Niko, Honoka, You, Hanayo y yo - Dijo Riko mientras veía la pizarra - que hijo de perra, logramos descifrar la última parte del objetivo, pero no era suficiente, desde el inicio se marcó el final, nos vio la maldita cara.

-Ay no... maldición no, esto no puede estar pasando - Niko estaba empezando a asustarse, sabía que había una posibilidad de que fuera la siguiente.

-No Niko, no dejaré que... - Eli trataba de calmar a Niko pero es interrumpida por la octava pregunta, pero la ignoró - ... no dejaré que te hagan daño - Niko empezó a sollozar en los brazos de Eli, You se sentó en modo derrotada, ya no había nada que hacer.

-Faltan 15 minutos, creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí - Dijo Kanan, ya su cara no mostraba la seriedad que tenía antes, ahora mostraba tristeza.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, y llegaron al segundo piso del segundo edificio, en esa parte había espacio para que se sentaran en el suelo, las chicas trataron de hablarse para aliviar el ambiente.

-Rin - Hanayo llamaba a su amiga, pero Rin no quería verla, estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, ella ya sabía porqué - Rin, por favor mirame - Hanayo tomó por las mejillas a Rin para que la viera mejor.

-Kayochin...

-Escucha Rin, lamento si luego de esto no estaré a tu lado, ¿sabes? cuando me di cuenta en lo que estábamos metidas solamente pensé "tengo que cuidar a Rin o sino estará muy aterrada" jajajaja - Hanayo ciertamente tenía miedo, pero tenía que estar calmada, tenía que hacerlo por Rin.

-No quiero que te vayas Kayochin, tengo miedo - Rin sollozaba, Hanayo solamente atinó en abrazarla.

Cerca de ellas estaba Honoka, pero solamente tenía una cara neutra, ciertamente se sentía fatal, ya no le importaba que fuera la siguiente, saber que su amiga y novia tuvieron una clase de aventura y ahora esto, parece que no es su día de suerte, en eso Kotori solo se acerca frente a ella y abraza a Honoka mientras Kotori unde su cara en el estómago de Honoka.

-De verdad... lo lamento, lo lamento mucho Honoka... - Kotori tenía la voz quebraba, sabía que había roto a su amiga, Kotori se sentía la peor persona del mundo en esos momentos.

-... - Honoka no respondía, solo seguía viendo a la nada.

-C-cuando Umi me contó que ya sabía que tu irías a confesartele, me había alegrado mucho, a ella le hacia mucha gracia, pero también se le hacia muy feliz, incluso me dijo que era muy indecente de tu parte pero que lo dejaría pasar - Kotori trataba de hablar con Honoka aunque ella seguía viendo a la nada, pero a los segundos ella contestó.

-... cómo... ¿cómo sucedió? - Dijo Honoka con un tono sepulcral, Kotori sólo suspiro para poder hablar bien, sabía que el momento de decírselo llegaría, y Honoka ahora más que nunca tenía que saberlo.

-Yo... yo cuando me enteré de que tú y Umi iban a estar juntas, intenté poner mi mejor cara, yo sé que tu no lo sabías pero igualmente a mi también me gustaba Umi, y Umi lo sabía... apuesto que cuando le dije lo feliz que me sentía ella logró ver la tristeza que ocultaba, supongo que sintió lástima por mi, luego de tener que aguantar lo reprimido mucho tiempo, no pude soportarlo y fui a los vestidores del gimnasio y como sabía que ya nadie iría por ahí me desahogue y lloré, lloré amargamente por saber que ya no tendría oportunidad... talvez fue cosa del destino, y aun me sigo preguntando cómo fue eso posible, pero Umi me encontró en los vestidores y me vio en ese estado, intentaba crear una mentira para encubrir todo pero ella ya sabía porqué razón lloraba... y-y bueno, supongo que tanto fue la lástima que le di que ella me besó y me dijo que antes de que estuviera contigo ella me iba dar su afecto... en ese momento vi una pizca de esperanza y entonces sucedió, supongo que en ese momento me sentí muy feliz, pero luego de que ustedes empezaran a salir noté que Umi sentía culpa, y eso me rompió, hable con ella y le dije que cuando se sintiera lista iba a ser yo la que te lo dijera, aunque perdiera tu amistad, porque si Umi era feliz, lo valía - Kotori terminó su confesión, ya no se atrevía a ver a Honoka a la cara, si ella intentaba golpearla no la detendría, sabía que era lo correcto.

-... supongo que... supongo que no tiene caso culparte por eso, Umi no habría querido eso... - Dijo Honoka, mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza, Kotori solo empezó a romper en llanto.

Cerca de ahí, Riko estaba posada en una de las ventanas, que daba vista hacia afuera, y aunque no se veía nada parece que ella estaba viendo a la nada, de un momento a otro se le acercó You.

-Por alguna razón la ventana se siente fría, ¿no lo crees? - Dijo Riko al notar a You cerca de ella.

-Si, supongo, quizá es el miedo - Dijo You tocando también la ventana.

-Lo dudo, en este momento me siento calmada - Dijo Riko mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-No, bueno, ya estoy mentalizada que algo así tenía que ocurrir desde que vi a Maki-chan morir.

-... O-oye Riko - You dudó un poco pero llamó a Riko.

-¿Qué ocurre You?

-B-bueno, dado que posiblemente este sea el final... tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Te refieres a que te he gustado desde que nos conocimos? - Dijo Riko mientras la volteaba a ver, You solo se quedó de piedra.

-e-eh... c-c-comó... - You no lograba articular nada.

-Bueno, Chika me había dicho que sospechaba algo, pero tuve que observarte bien para darlo por hecho.

-E-entonces... ¿lo has sabido todo este tiempo? - You estaba roja mientras se tapaba la cara de vergüenza - apuesto que fue incómodo para ti.

-De hecho no, era muy gracioso jejeje

-a-amm... no sé que decir, digo y-yo... - You con la mirada baja intentaba decir algo sin éxito, pero rápidamente Riko la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un beso que duró un par de segundos, luego de eso se compartieron una sonrisa y se tomaron las manos.

-Me pregunto porqué tenía que suceder esto... es muy extraño, demasiado diría yo - Riko reflexionaba.

-Puede que al final nunca sepamos que sucede, y es lo que me asusta, no me asusta morir, me asusta haber muerto sin una explicación - Decía You, Riko sentía el agarre de You mas fuerte.

-Bueno, supongo que tu lo vas a descubrir, estoy segura de eso - Le decía Riko.

Mientras tanto Kanan veía la escena, era muy triste, ella juraba que antes no había sentido algo así en su vida, ella voltea a Dia, parece que estaba con Eli, Hanamaru parece que había recobrado coraje y ahora está con Ruby, tomadas de la mano, parece que Dia solo las evita, tendrá que asimilarlo tarde o temprano.

Regresando con Eli, tenía en sus brazos a Niko, Eli voltea a ver a Kanan, esta solo le da una mirada y le muestra la mano con 4 dedos, haciéndole saber a Eli que eso restaba de tiempo, Eli asintió ligeramente, y a continuación empieza a levantarse, y hace que Niko se levante con ella.

-Niko, quiero que vengas conmigo - Dijo Eli mientras hacía ademán de querer tomar la mano de Niko, esta solo asiente y le toma la mano, así empiezan a alejarse del grupo.

Las dos chicas caminaban por los pasillos, pero era Eli quien guiaba el camino.

-¿Sabes? - Eli llamaba la atención de Niko - Yo siempre he creído en el destino, y sé que a veces nos da malos ratos, hace una par de días le dije a Nozomi que fuéramos por unos parfaits, lo casual, disfrutamos del grandioso postre, pero tenía otros planes, así que cuando salimos la llevé al parque, había juntado el valor y me le confesé, je... ella rápidamente me había rechazado diciendo que así no tenía que pasar, según ella, me le tenía que confesar cuando nos graduaramos, nunca había dudado de sus cosas místicas y eso... pero parece que el destino es mas poderoso y no podrá ocurrir de todas formas.

Amabas chicas habían llegado a la entrada principal la cual estaba cerrada, Niko voltea a ver un bulto a un lado de este, el cual era el cuerpo de Maki.

-Yo siempre tenía una actitud retadora con Maki, peleábamos mucho, supongo que tu lo sabes de antemano, pero desde que la conozco me había gustado, me daba mucha vergüenza pensarlo, así que lo reprimía con las discusiones que tenía con ella, no sé que tenía en la cabeza hace una semana, pero era un día cualquiera, peleaba con Maki por tonterías, y cuando me había dado cuenta tenía a Maki tomada del cuello de su camisa mientras la besaba, recuerdo muy bien su expresión, fue muy graciosa, luego me dijo que por haber hecho eso tenía que asumir la responsabilidad, y le dije que si.

Eli veía con tristeza a Niko, parece que el destino le quitó a ambas algo muy preciado para ellas, la otra mitad de su corazón.

De la nada Eli reúne un gran valor y en un segundo le pega una patada a la puerta principal, parecía que con otro golpe se abriría.

-¡Eli, ¿qué diablos haces? si sigues morirás! - Niko no comprendía porqué hacia eso su amiga.

-Descuida Niko, ahora ya no tiene importancia - Dijo Eli y seguido le da otra patada a la puerta.

Y esta se abrió...

Eli tomaba nuevamente de la mano a Niko mientras empezaron a caminar, sentían una brisa muy fría, veían una luz al otro lado que las cegó por un momento, pero éstas no pararon, cuando estaban afuera les costó aclarar la vista, pero cuando lo lograron vieron todo.

-¿Nieve? - Dijo Niko mientras veía a su alrededor, había nieve, pero era muy extraño, la vegetación del instituto seguía ahí, pero estaba adornada con esa nieve, como si no le hiciera efecto alguno.

Eli veía igualmente a su alrededor, y vio algo que la sorprendió.

-Mira, las ventanas - Dijo y ambas voltearon a verlas, parecía muy raro, todas las ventanas que parecían tener una textura borrosa que impedía ver a través, empezaban a enclarecerse, permitiendo ver a través de ellas.

-Bueno, no está tan mal esto ¿no lo crees? - Dijo Niko, y Eli solo sonrió.

-[El objetivo actual ha terminado, el conteo ya se ha determinado, teniendo en cuenta la misma puntuación máxima de 5 personas, se procederá a eliminar a dos de esas personas al azar] - todas las chicas escucharon por los altavoces esa sentencia, al no tener a solo una persona con puntaje máximo, parece que atinaron en saber que serían dos las próximas.

Eli cerró los ojos, sus latidos incrementaron, sintió como si le hubieran puesto su peor pesadilla en frente, pero no tiene el valor de verlo por el puro terror.

Al final, respiró profundamente mientras abría los ojos nuevamente, vio hacía el suelo, su cara no emanaba sentimiento alguno, ver ese color rojo en la nieve era tan malvado, tan inhumano, tan perturbador, Eli lentamente veía a su lado, veía como todo ese rojo iba a una dirección, cuando fijo su vista al final, sus ojos empezaron a empaparse, no por ver a su pobre amiga acostada en la nieve sin vida...

... sino porque a pesar de la tragedia y lo malo que es esta pesadilla, Niko tenía un rostro de tranquilidad y una sonrisa, a Eli se rompió ver que aun en toda esta tragedia, Niko murió en paz.

Parecía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, no escuchaba nada, solo un zumbido mientras Eli caminaba, ella regresaba con sus compañeras, y lo primero que vio fue como You veía por la ventana, observaba la nieve y como la niebla no deja ver a más allá, en la ventana que veía había una gran marca de sangre, ahí fue cuando vio en el suelo a Riko, sin vida.

Las dos vidas habían sido arrebatadas.

Kanan tomaba a You y se la llevaba, You no lloraba, tenía una mirada neutra, Chika había traído una manta para tapar a su amiga, mientras las demás chicas se iban de ahí You posó su mano en el hombro de Kanan, y You la acercó.

-Estoy segura que tu también sabes que aun no he dicho algo mas acerca del objetivo, ¿no? - Dijo You.

Kanan la miró sorprendida, quería hablar de eso con ella pero pensaba que no era el momento adecuado, parece que You si quería hablarlo.

-... supongo que si... - Kanan se detuvo un momento y prosiguió - ... tu dijiste que las últimas 4 preguntas estaban hechas por cosas que suceden actualmente... si lo que dices es cierto...

-Hay alguien entre nosotras que quiere matar a una de nosotras - Interrumpió You para terminar lo que diría Kanan, Kanan solo puso una cara más preocupada - tuve que sacar a todas del salón porque sino sospecharían al ver las ultimas preguntas, y con lo que había dicho iba ser más que suficiente para que todas lo supieran tarde o temprano, por eso las saqué de ahí.

-No quiero imaginar que tendrían que ser las últimas preguntas - Dijo Kanan.

-Es mejor así, si esa pregunta nos dio a entender que despertó el demonio de una de nosotras, no quiero imaginar si hubieramos visto las demás preguntas - Le explicaba You - mantente alerta Kanan, esa persona igualmente supo que no la iba a delatar la voz cuando el contador llegara a cero, por eso respondió que "No", por eso dije que iba a explicar cuando llegara el tiempo a cero, con eso supe que mi teoría era correcta.

-Entonces... ¿qué haremos? - Preguntaba Kanan, de la nada escuchan por los altavoces, al igual que las demás chicas que se detienen a escuchar.

-[Recibirán instrucciones muy pronto, se agredece su comprensión] - y así como esa voz habló, las luces de toda la institución se apagaron, y quedó a merced de la luz de afuera que se colaba por las ventanas.

-Estar un paso adelante.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Uff, bueno, siendo sincero, tuve muchos sentimientos encontrados al hacer este capitulo, los dialogos entre Kanan y You me pusieron la piel de gallina xD pero bueno, sobra decir que esto ya se puso intenso, cuando suba esto ya estare de nuevo en la Universidad, asi que sera un poco mas regular las actualizaciones, asi que no se preocupen, esta historia se termina por que mis cojones lo dicen(? luego de esas palabras cringe queda decir... los leemos luego!_


	6. Descubrimiento

_Hola de nuevo, revivimos de nuevo para traer este nuevo capítulo, siempre digo en cada cap que las cosas se van a poner intensas, lo que he notado es que cada cap es intenso xD pero bueno, no los entretengo más y los dejo con el cap, nos leemos abajo!_

 **Disclaimer** : Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia** : El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, esto tiene que ver con psicología en la mente, y aunque es ficticio, por favor, tomar a la ligera lo que se escribe aquí y no tomarse como ejemplo.

 **"Descubrimiento"**

[Expediente 080833-11: El día 17 de septiembre del año 20XX se presentó una nueva propuesta en la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS), haciendo inciso en esto, debemos saber que cada año en la sede se hace una lista de casos de ciertas enfermedades (que se manifiestan por épocas como la gripe) y luego, se juntan los datos de todos los continentes para hacer una cura que combata eficazmente la enfermedad, poniendo ejemplos, en 20X6 fue del 63.7% de eficacia, mientras que en 20X7 fue del 16.7%, en pocas palabras, aunque sean cuidadosos con los protocolos, al final, presenta una clase de "ruleta rusa".

Regresando a la propuesta antes mencionada, esta se basaba en una ley marcial de dos usos, en primeras, si se presenta una epidemia como la reciente Ébola, se daría paso a una cuarentena a nivel continental, ahora bien, esta manera se puede aplicar por si se crea un desorden colectivo, no importa la índole de dicho desorden, se aplicase a nivel continental si llegase a ocurrir.

Semanas después de la propuesta, la UE y diferentes ONG's se sumaron a la propuesta y la hicieron legítima, aprobándose sin más, cabe aclarar dos puntos finales, el primero, ONU no se incluyó en el proyecto por sus ideologías que chocan con la OMS, además de que no necesitan permisos de ésta para sus fines, ya que la jurisdicción es mayor que de la ONU, incluso que la de los gobiernos, y segundo, sabiendo los riesgos de la propuesta, se aprobó incluso sabiendo que la probabilidad de eficacia es del 13%].

Han pasado 2 días desde que murieron Riko y Niko, prácticamente fueron unos días grises, nadie quería hablar, todo esto había sido mucho para ellas, y ahora tenían aún más preguntas de las que ya tenían, se tomaron un poco de tiempo y fue You la que dio luz verde para seguir con la realidad, su cruel realidad.

-Quiero respuestas - You había roto el silencio, todas las chicas estaban en la cafetería, algo oscura por la ausencia de la luz, pero la luz de afuera era suficiente.

-Yo también You, ¿pero qué quieres que hagamos? - Mari ciertamente también quería respuestas, pero sabía que no la encontraría así como así, estaban limitadas.

-Por ahora lo mejor es ver todo lo nuevo, puede ser solo una teoría, pero al ver que Eli no murió al tratar de salir de aquí significa dos cosas - Dijo You - El primero es que acabado el objetivo, se nos iban a abrir las puertas, parece que Eli tuvo suerte, lo segundo es para que viéramos algo nuevo, no sé porqué exactamente, pero si se nos han abierto las puertas hasta ahora, es por algo.

-You tiene razón, sería un desperdicio sino hacemos el intento - Honoka se levantó de su lugar y les dio una sonrisa de determinación, rápidamente se contagió la buena vibra y todas asintieron, ellas debían seguir, por todas las chicas, por su memoria.

Así, las chicas decidieron salir a la entrada principal del instituto, no habían salido salvo Eli y Niko hace un par de días, por lo que al ver en más detalle vieron que era una escena muy extraña.

Todas las chicas llegaron a la parte del portón del instituto, pero pararon abruptamente por el hecho de que había un detalle...

-Nada... - Dijo Kanan viendo prácticamente a la nada, no se veía nada.

-Parece que la nieve y el viento no dejan ver mas allá... es muy extraño, no veo edificios cerca o el tendido eléctrico - You forzaba la vista pero no se veía nada más.

-Entiendo que al final fuera la calefacción las que nos mantuviera adentro, ¿pero qué me dicen de los árboles? deberían estar secos y congelados - Hanayo veía los árboles, a lo que las demás chicas voltean igual.

-Mira ahí, incluso se ve el césped - Dijo Chika señalando una parte.

-Quisiera hacer algo aquí para comprobar algo, pero primero quiero ir a un par de lugares - Dijo You mientras hechaba un vistazo alrededor - siendo honesta no se qué ocurre aquí.

Habrían ido directo a sus casas cuando supieron que había salida, pero habían varios inconvenientes, el primero, apenas podían soportar el frío, no se iban a arriesgar a sufrir hipotermia, así que por lo visto queda pospuesto el plan de escape, el segundo pronto lo iban a averiguar.

Ahora se encontraban en el patio dentro del instituto, Kotori fue la primera en ir a ver el pequeño establo donde deberían estar las alpacas, pero al llegar...

-Eh... parece que no están - Dijo Kotori mientras buscaba en el interior del establo.

-Tampoco nada en la jaula de conejos - Dijo Kanan avisando a las chicas.

-Así que nada - You pensaba lo que habían descubierto, sentía que algo faltaba, pero no sabía qué exactamente - Yoshiko, Ruby, ustedes están en el club de jardinería, ¿no?

Las aludidas asintieron.

-Es Yohane ¿y porqué lo preguntas? - cuestionaba Yoshiko.

-¿Ustedes tienen palas y alguna cuerda en las herramientas de su club? - You preguntó, a lo que volvieron a asentir - Muy bien, Kanan, Eli, tomen una pala, vengan conmigo.

Las aludidas solo asintieron pero sin entender el propósito de su amiga, al final todas regresaron a la entrada principal.

-Eli, quiero que empieces a cavar aquí, y Kanan, tu aquí - Ordenó You a lo que un poco confundidas asintieron, You se fue a otro lugar e igualmente empezó a cavar, pasó un par de minutos mientras cavaban.

-*jadeo* esta no es *jadeo* una buena forma de *jadeo* entrar en calor, You - decía con dificultad Eli.

-Repíteme porqué hacemos esto, hasta mira, ya estoy sacando tierra, la nieve se acabó - Se quejaba Kanan.

-¡Alto! - de la nada, Honoka les grita.

-Parece que Honoka ya se percató - Decía You mientras de acercaba Honoka, Honoka va a observar el agujero de Kanan.

-¿Qué ocurre Honoka? - pregunta una confundida Kanan.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? - Pregunta Honoka, a lo que Kanan niega - Mira, tierra, es tierra Kanan.

-Se supone que aquí debería haber asfalto de una calle - Se le une You, a lo que todas se sorprenden.

-La calle... t-tienes razón, pero ¿a dónde se fue? debería estar aquí, no esta tierra - Dijo Dia.

-Necesito hacer una cosa más... - Dijo You, esta tenía una cuerda en su hombro, empezó a desenrollarla y empezó a atar un extremo en su cintura, la otra se la dio a Eli - Muy bien, iré unos metros adelante, ustedes tendrán agarrada la cuerda mientras yo voy allá adelante.

-Ten cuidado You, recuerda que no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí afuera - le advertía Chika, You solo asintió.

las demás veían como caminaba con un poco de dificultad a la nada, era muy extraño, era como si caminara a una pantalla blanca, no se notaba la dimensión del horizonte, solo se podían guiar por la distancia de You y las marcas que dejaba en la nieve.

-Muy bien, será aquí - Dijo para si misma You, y esta empezó a cavar, al cabo de un par de minutos en el agujero que ella había hecho, se encontró con la posible respuesta que andaba imaginando - ... tierra.

Al final, todas regresaron dentro del instituto, y fueron directo a la cafetería para tomar algo caliente.

-Creo que nos debes una explicación You - Mari veía con una sonrisa compasiva a You, esta la voltea a ver, y luego ve que las demás igualmente la están viendo, parece que todas quieren saber que fue todo lo que había hecho.

-Bueno... primeramente lo que les diré es una mera suposición, una teoría, así que no se aferren a lo que les diré, ¿ok? - Explicaba a lo que las demás asintieron - Ok... la cosa es... que creo que no estamos en Akihabara.

-Ya veo - pensaba Honoka - Estaba creando mi propia teoría cuando vi la tierra en el agujero que estaba haciendo Kanan donde debería estar la calle.

-De primeras pensé lo mismo, pero luego fui más allá a hacer otro agujero, para estar seguros y lo mismo pasó, había tierra, pero no concreto, ni asfalto... solo tierra - decía You.

-Oigan vamos, puede que sea una teoría, pero suena muy loco - Dijo Eli - Osea, ¿qué se supone que es este lugar? ¿otra dimensión? ¿el purgatorio? ¿e-estamos muertas y esto solo es una clase de metáfora que estamos experimentando para luego ir al más allá?

-Descuida Eli, dudo mucho que esto sea una clase de limbo - Dijo Dia.

-Aunque no suena tan descabellado, digo, estuvimos haciendo objetivos, probando nuestra fuerza de voluntad, una voz nos hablaba, nuestras amigas mueren de una forma muy extraña, si me lo preguntan esto si parece el purgatorio - Dijo Yoshiko.

-Yoshiko, basta, eso no ayuda mucho, luego empezaremos a hacernos ideas raras - Dijo Kanan, a lo que Yoshiko dijo "Lo siento" apenada.

-Pero igual, aun no logro saber porqué no estamos en Akihabara - Reflexionaba You.

-Oigan, se me ocurrió que ahora que sea quien sea el que nos hablaba no está, podríamos ir a la oficina de mi madre, podríamos usar la pala para abrir la puerta - Dijo Kotori, a lo que las demás lo pensaron un momento, parece que sería buen momento para ir a esos lugares los cuales están bajo llave.

-Espero que aunque sea encontremos algo - Dijo Honoka.

Sin más, las chicas fueron directo a la puerta de la oficina de la directora, previamente habían traído una pala para romper el cristal y poder abrir la puerta desde el picaporte de adentro, en un comienzo estaban dudosas por saber si al hacer eso iban a ser castigadas como pasó con Maki anteriormente.

Kanan tomó un poco de valor y automáticamente dio un palazo al cristal, este se hizo añicos al primer golpe, luego de asegurarse de no herirse al meter el brazo prosiguieron a abrir la oficina.

De primeras, esta no parecía tener algo fuera de lo normal, lo veían como su memoria les hacia tener una imagen anterior del lugar.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos buscar algo en los archivos o expedientes, tiene que haber algo - Dijo Eli, las demás asintieron y empezaron a buscar.

Luego de medio minuto fue Ruby la que habló.

-Emm, chicas, ¿no se supone que aquí deberían de haber expedientes? - Eli fue la que se acerco a Ruby y a las gavetas de expedientes, estas estaban vacías.

-Bueno, no me sorprende del todo, digo, no creería que estuvieran aquí - Reflexionaba Eli, era cierto que había una posibilidad pero su manera realista de pensar ganaba la competencia.

-Aunque por un momento creí que encontraríamos al tipo de la voz aquí adentro - Decía Chika.

-¿Porqué lo dices? - Dijo Kotori curiosa.

-Bueno, ya sabes, este lugar y el cuarto de audiovisual son los que tienen el control de los parlantes en todo el instituto - Dijo Chika, tenía un buen punto.

-Pues al parecer hay un tercer lugar donde igual se puede manipular - Dijo You, parecía mas que evidente.

-Apuesto a que la señal viene de otro lado, un lugar que obviamente no es aquí - Kanan pensaba en voz alta.

-Bueno, es mejor recortar el tiempo y dividirnos en dos grupos, uno que vaya al último edificio, y otro al segundo, este edificio parece no tener nada de ayuda - Propone You, las demás asienten ante la idea, así, los dos grupos se dividen en:

Grupo 1:

-Kanan

-You

-Mari

-Yoshiko

-Rin

-Hanayo

Grupo 2:

-Honoka

-Eli

-Kotori

-Hanamaru

-Ruby

-Dia

-Chika

El grupo 1 decide ir al segundo edificio, ciertamente no sabían que buscaban, pero al ver que no estaban siendo "vigiladas" era mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada con la duda en frente.

-Bueno, el salón de los maestros, talvez aquí encontremos algo útil - Dijo Kanan, así, empezaron a ver los cubículos de cada maestro.

Mientras tanto el grupo 2 fue al último edificio, ahora mismo estaban en la biblioteca, en busca de algo de información.

-Oigan, miren esto - Chika llamó a las demás, estas se acercaron a una repisa de libros, Chika de inmediato toma uno - ¿qué es este libro? no tiene nada.

Las chicas miran atentamente el libro, de pasta dura y azul, mientras que Chika rápidamente pasaba las hojas, éstas no tenían nada en ellos, en blanco.

-Mira, todos los libros son iguales - Ruby fue la que señaló la fila de libros, parece que tiene razón, son del mismo aspecto.

-Y no solo de esa estantería - Dijo Eli a un extremo del mueble, Dia se acercó y observó con ella que veía la docena de muebles en fila llena de libros, libros exactamente iguales.

-Esto es raro, raro y enfermo - Decía Honoka viendo el lugar.

De regreso con el grupo 1 estaban registrando cubículo por cubículo, sin éxito.

-¿Algo en el cubículo de Fubuki-sensei? - Dijo You, Kanan solo negó - ¿En el de Izumi-sensei?

-Tampoco aquí - respondió Mari.

-Solamente estos folders, pero no tienen nada nya - Dijo Rin, Kanan se acercó y vio la gaveta que registraba Rin, luego la que registraba Mari y por último la de You.

-Esto es muy extraño, esos folders son los mismos que estos, y están puestos de igual forma en todos los cubículos al parecer - Decía Kanan mientras caminaba por el lugar.

-¿Estarán puestos así a propósito? - cuestionaba Hanayo.

-Probablemente, pero ni idea de porqué, ¿tu tienes algo You? - preguntaba Kanan a You, esta solo negó.

-Cada ves esto se hace mas extraño - Reflexionaba You, esta solo se sentaba derrotada, Yoshiko se acercó a ella a sobarle los hombros.

-So... será mejor ir a buscar al piso de abajo - Dijo Mari, y las demás chicas empezaron a dejar el lugar.

-Tranquila You, ¿Todo bien? - Kanan se acercaba.

-Solo algo fatigada, descuida - You se sobaba la sien, ciertamente se veía estresada - No se que haremos cuando esto se desate.

-¿A qué te refieres You-chan? - Decía Yoshiko confundida, Kanan vio preocupada a You, pero esta negó.

-Descuida Kanan, de todas formas se irán enterando - Explica You, Yoshiko seguía confundida - Verás Yoshiko, Kanan y yo tenemos una teoría sobre que alguien... bueno, sobre que posiblemente una de nosotras quiera matar a alguien.

Yoshiko se tensó en su lugar.

-Vamos, no bromees - Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, You y Kanan solo mostraban una cara preocupada - D-digo, ¿estamos contra quién sabe qué y además una de nosotras es una potencial asesina?

Ahora Yoshiko se sentó en una silla, parece que también ya luce estresada, si no lo estuviera ya de por sí.

-Escucha Yoshiko, no tienes que cundir al pánico, encontraremos una forma de salir sanas y salvas de esto, lo arreglaré, solo es cuestión de tener confianza entre todas - Trataba de relajar la situación Kanan.

-Asi es, recuerda, esa es una teoría, la otra es que probablemente solo sea otro truco del que esté detrás de todo esto para que desconfiemos entre sí y hagamos una tragedia - Dijo You, esta se levanta de su lugar y se estira - Ahora, es mejor ir con las demás, lo mejor es estar juntas.

Y así las tres chicas comenzaron a bajar al primer piso con las demás.

-Bueno, parece que sí, todos los libros están en blanco - Dijo Dia viendo un libro, las chicas se habían dispersado por toda la biblioteca, con la esperanza de ver un libro distinto, sin éxito.

-Kotori, ¿algo en esa computadora? - llamó Eli, la aludida que estaba en la parte de la recepción de la biblioteca solamente negó.

-No tiene nada, solo los programas predeterminados, no tiene conexión a internet así que no veo algo de importancia - Explicaba Kotori.

-Bueno, parece que no hay nada aquí - Avisa Eli, con frustración en su voz.

-Espera un momento Eli, creo que encontré algo - Dijo Honoka, llamando la atención de todas, estas se acercaron a la chica, estaba sacando unas carpetas de un mueble archivador, las chicas estaban sorprendidas por el descubrimiento, pero...

-No tienen nada - Dijo Dia viendo una carpeta que había tomado, las demás veían sus carpetas, tratando de buscar algo.

-Este si tiene algo, miren - Al parecer Hanamaru si encontró algo, en esa carpeta habían muchos documentos, algo extraños en si.

-"La relación entre estas dos frases recae en que para estar en la cima un individuo debe estar sometido a acercarse a la perfección..." ¿Qué se supone que sea esto? - Mira Eli desconcertada los documentos.

-Pues parecen expedientes, mira, hasta ahí están señaladas con un numero de serie - Día miraba las dichosas páginas.

-Pero esto no nos dice nada, parece información al azar, además, no tiene que ver con nosotras - Honoka, trataba de encontrarle un sentido, inútilmente - aun así nos puede servir de algo, no perdemos nada si nos lo quedamos.

-Tiene razón, es hora de ir con las demás - Dijo Eli, las demás asentían así que inmediatamente emprendieron camino.

-Pues nada, no veo nada relevante por aquí - Kanan estaba en el pasillo del primer piso, notablemente decepcionada, tenían la esperanza de encontrar algo, pero fue en vano, cada uno de los salones que revisaron no tenían nada que les sirviera.

-Oye, ¿intentaste ir a la azotea? - Dijo Yoshiko a Kanan, está no había notado ese detalle.

-Cierto, la azotea, probablemente encontremos algo ahí, las demás vayan con las demás, las alcanzaré luego - Dijo Kanan, a lo que Dia la detuvo.

-Espera, iré contigo - Dijo Dia, tomó una pala y Kanan asintió, así, las dos emprendieron camino.

Las demás se dirigieron a la cafetería, donde ya estaban las demás chicas.

-Chicas, creo que encontramos algo útil - Dijo Honoka, las demás intrigadas fueron a ver.

Mientras tanto Kanan y Dia estaban en la puerta que dirige a la azotea, Dia estaba tomando una posición para romper la puerta pero antes de hacerlo Kanan la interrumpe.

-Espera... - Kanan se acerca lentamente al picaporte y curiosamente estaba sin llave, por lo que la puerta sin más se abre - Bueno, un problema menos.

Ahora se encontraban en la azotea, nada fuera de lo normal, nieve por todos lados, el sonido del viento, y poco más.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente esperas encontrar aquí, Kanan? - Día veía a su alrededor, prácticamente no había nada.

-Bueno, francamente vine aquí con las expectativas bajas - Dijo Kanan, mientras se agachaba y con una mano apartaba nieve del suelo, como buscando algo.

-Ni siquiera puedo ver el sol - Dijo Dia mientras tenía su cabeza viendo hacia arriba, Kanan imitó el gesto, prácticamente no se veía nada, solo un blanco imponente.

-Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas - Dijo Kanan, al darse por vencida esta se levanta y dispone a retirarse, pero de reojo nota un punto rojo, intrigada vuelve a voltear pero no observa nada, atónita, mantiene su vista sin parpadear durante unos segundos y nota que la luz roja aparece nuevamente - ¿miras eso?

Kanan lentamente empieza a caminar, pero se detiene al ver que falta un detalle, Dia no le contestó.

Lentamente voltea a ver hacia atrás y mira a Dia en el suelo, rápidamente corre asustada para ver a su amiga, rápidamente la toma en sus brazos hasta que nota que su respiración sigue ahí.

-¿Dia? - Kanan sacude un poco a su amiga, pero esta no parece despertar, hubiera ido rápidamente con las demás, pero una sensación muy extraña se apoderó de ella.

Unos momentos antes las demás chicas estaban viendo los documentos en la cafetería, no parecían tener conexión alguna entre si, tampoco algo que les diera una pista de su situación, pero por algún motivo su contenido era muy peculiar.

-"Varios estudios se han puesto de acuerdo en que el desarrollo de la humanidad, psicológicamente hablando..." Mmm... esto es muy curioso, parece que habla algo acerca del comportamiento de la gente o algo así - Chika veía los documentos con detenimiento.

-¿Y fue lo único que encontraron? - Dijo You viendo los papeles.

-Eso parece, fue un poco raro, de hecho fue por casualidad, ya que toda la biblioteca estaba llena de libros en blanco, asi que fue como un golpe de suerte encontrar esto - Dijo Honoka explicando la situación.

-Wait ¿Libros en blanco? - cuestionó Mari, a lo que Honoka asintió, ciertamente algo no cuadraba, pero era inútil tratar de encontrarle sentido.

-Bueno, supongo que habrá que buscar más, hablemos de esto cuando vengan Kanan y Dia, talvez ellas encon... - Eli se había levantado de su asiento y se dispuso a ir a buscar a sus amigas, You había mencionado que estaban en la azotea, pero algo la hizo detenerse de golpe.

Lentamente Eli volteaba hacia arriba, y con un poco de dificultad nota que las luces volvieron de golpe, las demás chicas instintivamente copian el gesto y observan a su alrededor.

-Volvió... la luz volvió - Dijo Eli en voz baja, más para ella misma, pero algo la hizo dejar de ver las luces de la cafetería, y es que escuchó un sonido sordo, es cuando nota que Kotori se había desplomado en el suelo.

Y antes de que alguien reaccionara, cada una se iba desplomando en el suelo, hasta que Eli sentía el cuerpo entumecido, y antes de caer escuchó a lo lejos unos sonidos de cerraduras accionarse por todos lados, luego de eso, nada.

Prácticamente sintió un choque instantáneo luego de haber caído, esto la hizo despertar de golpe, como si hubiera pasado medio segundo desde que recuerda haberse desplomado, aunque esa idea se esfumó tan rápido como al percatarse que ahora se encontraba en el auditorio, se encontraba sentada, algo agitada por despertarse de golpe empezó a ver a su alrededor, en ella observaba a sus amigas en parecidas condiciones, en eso hace contacto visual con Honoka, Honoka le dedicaba una mirada desconcertada, como tratando de preguntar qué demonios ocurría, a lo que ella niega a medias.

Eventualmente mira hacia delante y en la tarima del auditorio nota que en la pared esta siendo proyectado una cuenta regresiva llevaba un tiempo regresivo de 18 minutos y disminuyendo, ella trataba de decir algo pero solo balbuceaba en voz baja, antes de que continuara con otra cosa escuchó lo que temía, lo que añoraba no regresara nunca más.

-[Sean bienvenidas nuevamente, justo ahora están en la segunda parte de este experimento, mis más sinceras felicitaciones, luego de ese pequeño hiatus estoy más que seguro que ustedes están listas para continuar] - La voz, esa voz había vuelto, con ese tono calmado y serio que helaba la sangre, ahora sabían que habían vuelto a la pesadilla.

-O-oigan, ¿D-donde est...? - Era You la que trataba de hablar, pero parecía costarle, antes de que siguiera fue interrumpida.

-[Francamente tenía la noción de que en la primera etapa tuvieran unos inconvenientes respecto a lo que pedía, aunque no fueron en vano, por consiguiente estoy más que seguro que sus lazos están más fortificados. En frente de ustedes tienen un reloj en cuenta regresiva, ha sido puesto con 20 minutos, para entender el contexto de eso pondré un vídeo en tiempo real] - La voz explicaba, y justo cuando dijo lo último, un vídeo apareció proyectado en frente de ellas, al lado de la cuenta regresiva, este parecía tomar un ángulo de una puerta, aunque se notaba algo limitado ya que parecía que la nieve y las ventiscas eran las responsables, en eso notan unas figuras moverse lentamente, hasta que notaron un poco mejor.

-¡Dia Onee-sama! - Gritó Ruby al notar a su hermana en la imagen.

-¡Kanan! - Gritó Mari al notarla también.

-¡¿Qué intentas hacerles desgraciado?! - Fue Chika la que gritó furiosa hacia arriba.

-[Bajo ciertas condiciones las personas son capaces de elegir opciones las cuales nunca se les habría pasado por su cabeza, tenemos a este par de señoritas afuera, en la intemperie, a una temperatura de -14 grados, y sensación térmica de -10 grados, según los cálculos a ellas le quedan el tiempo que ven en frente de ustedes, luego de eso morirán de hipotermia] - Todas se tensaron en sus lugares al escuchar eso - [Ahora bien, su siguiente objetivo será una clase de trueque, por lo que tienen 2 opciones, la primera es que deban matar a una de ustedes y ellas se salvarán, la otra es dejar que ambas mueran de hipotermia y ustedes estarán a salvo, si intentan otra cosa, serán sancionadas con la muerte de ellas dos más una de ustedes aquí adentro, 14:30 segundos, su objetivo inicia ahora].

 **Continuará...**

 **Blue** : Me alegra que tus expectativas hallan sido saciadas con esta historia, ciertamente la esencia de la historia sería como una clase de Battle Royale xD (aunque tu ejemplo puede que sea prácticamente lo mismo) y me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad, francamente me temía el rechazo pues ver como muere tu personaje favorito no es muy grato, hasta para mi xD

 **Haresyne** : Siendo franco, al usar algo como una clase rara de battle royale ya sabes lo que te puedes esperar en cierta parte, y sinceramente me di el desafío de no ser tan obvio, y me alegra que lo veas así. Lo que mencionas es muy interesante, ya que cuando vez en resumidas cuentas, todos podemos adoptar una conducta muy peligrosa, no importa que sean chicas japonesas idols xD la finalidad es la misma. Referente en los roles me agrada el planteamiento que le has dado, y no te preocupes, he sido muy delicado con eso, así que esoero que en el transcurso de la historia cumpla tus expectativas.

 **elsa308-A.G** : Prácticamente xD

 **Gabi kahio pierce** : Me alegro por tu interés en esta historia, y ciertamente me costó mucho tratar de emparejar a estos personajes con esta trama en concreto, pero espero no estar metiendo la pata xD Saludos amiga (o amigo ;v) aquí tienes otro cap por si quieres una lectura fresca.

 **elsa308-A.G** : Es que no hay mejor forma de compararlo, solo faltaba que la voz fuera un peluche xD y tienes un permiso para pegarme un tiro, tus niñas están en peligro...

 **Haresyne** : Oh my... siento que tanto alago a la historia no la merezco, estoy creando un monstruo, uno con idols muriendo! :'u Francamente yo también he tenido esas sensaciones al escribir, es en plan, cuando escribo ya lo tengo pensado, pero al plasmarlo y verlo, deuss! honestamente me quede en plan "maldición mate a la tomatita!" me alegra que veas innecesaria la muerte de Umi, una de las cosas que quiero transmitir es eso, una clase de inconformidad que te haga decir "No! porqué murió?!" y espero hacerlo de una buena forma, ya si yo lo hago ver estúpido será falló mío XD sepukku asegurado (? Y con el romance, bueno, por mi parte lo veo muy trágico ciertamente, espero no sea muy forzado (aunque estoy seguro que si, así que si lo es, francamente será muy estúpido xD ya tenemos algo de comedia en la historia :v)

 **ScarletDespair41777** : Honestamente me está costando un huevo y medio en tratar se trabajar en la historia a pesar de esas pérdidas, o sea, a veces hasta pienso "maldición, si tuviera a ésta personaje con vida todo sería mejor" así que es una clase de desafío para que toda la trama sea "natural" en ciertas partes, de nada amigo, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo para pasar el rato ;)

 **Love Live** : Me alegra tu apego a la historia, y si, lo sé, se siente raro estar perdiendo a las chicas pero todo sea por armar algo diferente en el fandom de fics. Siendo honesto tendré que fallarte, por ahora no planeo hacer historias de calibre romántico en su totalidad, aunque admiro ese KotoNiko, ese ship es de alguien de cultura, tienes mi respeto Stark ;v

 **Gabi kahio pierce** : Honestamente me dolió mucho la pérdida de nuestra querida Nozomi, es muy bonito que veas de esa forma la ida de la peli morada, veo que empiezas a armar ideas, ahora es tiempo de ver si las sospechas y teorías son ciertas ;)

 **Azusa25** : Muevo cielo y tierra para estar actualizando esta pequeña historia lo más regular posible, lamento si tardo mucho jeje Descuida, te prometo jamás dejar está historia, esta historia se completa porque se completa 8)

 **Haresyne** : Me alegra ver las teorías que estás planteando, veo que al menos no soy tan obvio con lo que irá ocurriendo

 _Muchas gracias por las reviews! Ahora si, sin más, nos leemos luego!_


	7. Detonante Y Detonación

_Hey Hey! Cómo han estado? finalmente un nuevo cap de El Experimento Love Live, francamente me tomé el tiempo para escribir este cap, tiene muchos detalles y pistas que me costaron poner para el deleite de sus mentes haciendo teorías, aunque bueno, no los entretengo mas y a lo que venimos, nos leemos abajo!_

 **Disclaimer** : Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia** : El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, esto tiene que ver con psicología en la mente, y aunque es ficticio, por favor, tomar a la ligera lo que se escribe aquí y no tomarse como ejemplo.

 **"Detonante Y Detonación"**

[Expediente 244001-2: Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche dice en uno de sus escritos que "Todo lo malo, proviene de la debilidad" y es que al tratar de jerarquizar alguna cosa siempre se sigue el protocolo de "Primero todo lo bueno, y lo demás, sino sirve, se desecha".

Paralelamente hablando, es inmoral tratar de menos (en este caso) a una persona, ya que por lo general se notan rasgos inservibles por la raza, ideología, intelecto, estatus social, por lo cual, para la mayoría hablar de debilidad por alguno de estos factores, es indiscutiblemente erróneo.

Søren Kierkegaard dice que "La cosa más peligrosa que existe, es lo que tenemos dentro de nosotros".

La relación entre estas dos frases recae en que para estar en la cima un individuo debe estar sometido a acercarse a la perfección, si esto implica perder sus principios y exponer nuestro verdadero interno, de esta forma, estas dos frases contradictorias, se llevarán de la mano].

-¡Maldición, dejanos entrar! - Kanan pateaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, tratando inútilmente de forzarla para abrirse.

-Espera, hagamoslo juntas - Le dijo Dia, así las dos chicas se sincronizaron para patear la puerta, a lo que, inútilmente, no lograron.

-¡Abre, puerta de mierda! - Kanan había llegado a su límite golpeando con sus puños la puerta, a lo que un par de golpes después, quedó de rodillas exhausta.

-¿Porqué no nos habren, no sería estúpido que murieramos aquí así? - Decía Dia mientras se sentaba y juntaba sus brazos para guardar calor.

-Probablemente esté pasando algo adentro - Decía Kanan mientras se sentaba delante de ella - Tenemos que guardar calor lo más posible, dame tu brazo derecho - Dia le hace caso y Kanan la abraza por debajo de su brazo derecho así quedan mas juntas y no pierden el calor de sus abdómenes.

-¿Porqué crees que ocurre algo dentro? - Interroga Dia.

-Bueno, es una corazonada, además por habernos desmayado al unísono, no creo que signifique algo bueno.

11 minutos restantes, era lo que indicaba el reloj proyectado en el auditorio, las chicas estaban sudando frío por esto, ellas sabían que iba a suceder, y que debían hacer para terminar esto, pero trataban de buscar otra solución.

-D-deberíamos hacerlo con una clase de juego al azar - Fue Yoshiko la que levantó la voz, todas la voltearon a ver - Se que ustedes saben que no tenemos opción, o son ellas o una de nosotras, y prefiero tener la menor pérdida posible.

-¡Oh my godness! ¡¿cómo puedes pensar en algo así?! - Mari le gritó a Yoshiko enojada.

-¿Y qué propones, no hacer nada y que mueran 3 de nosotras? - Dijo Yoshiko enfrentándola, Mari solo se quedó callada y se sostuvo la cabeza por el estrés.

-Yoshiko, ¿qué clase de juego es el que propones? - You intentaba calmar la situación.

-Bueno, n-no lo sé, algo que nos diga quién debe ser la que se sacrifique - Trataba de explicar Yoshiko.

-¿Pero y luego? ¿qué haremos luego de decidir quién es la que morirá? - Chika trataba de aclarar ese punto, al ver la expresión de Yoshiko parece que no había pensado ese punto.

-10 minutos joder, piensa, piensa... - Decía You para ella misma, las demás igualmente luchaban en encontrar una solución - Es tan complicado, debemos encontrar una solución a esto, ¿pero cómo? no podemos hacer otra cosa más que las impuestas o 3 de nosotras moriremos...

-¿Y si en realidad no hay otra opción? - dijo Honoka llamando la atención de todas - Se lo que piensas You-chan, que no debemos seguir ninguna de las opciones que la voz nos ha dicho, ¿pero no crees que es porque no hay otra forma? esto no es una clase de cuarto de escape donde tienes la opción de hacerlo bien o hacerlo mal, solo está una forma, no hay más.

-Tiene que haberlo, yo lo sé.

-Dime You-chan, ¿en los objetivos anteriores, viste algunas formas de escapar o sólo una forma para salir de ellas? - preguntó Honoka, You se había congelado en su lugar, era cierto que al final no habían logrado salir de algún objetivo como ellas querían, You sintió la pregunta como un balde de agua fría, pero ella sentía que podía lograrlo, ¿pero cómo?

7 minutos restantes, el aire del lugar se sentía muy pesado, la tensión volaba por el lugar burlándose de las chicas por el estado en el que se encontraban.

-¿Porqué tiene que ser así? no tenemos salida... - Kotori se lamentaba de su frustración.

-Sin salida... sin... salida... - y luego de repetir esas palabras You sintió una gran descarga en sus pensamientos, lo notó en ese momento - ¡Lo tengo!

Las demás chicas se sobresaltaron por el repentino grito de la peligris.

-¡Oye tu ¿sigues ahí?! - Gritó al aire You esperando respuesta, a los segundos se hizo notar.

-[señorita Watanabe, ¿se refiere a mi?] - dijo la voz a lo que You respondió.

-¿No crees que es injusto? - las demás chicas no entendían a qué se refería - Todos estos objetivos nos has dado una alternativa para poder salir ilesas, ¿y ahora vienes con esto?

-[Señorita Watanabe, ¿puede explicarse mejor?]

-Me refiero a que en los objetivos pasados teníamos una salida, ¡pero ahora no! - You dijo firmemente, aunque por otro lado esperaba que su plan funcionara...

Lo que está haciendo justo ahora es sacarle más información a la voz mientras cubre el cometido con una queja mientras se hace la desentendida, ella tenía dos posibilidades, que la voz dijera que en éste objetivo no hay forma de salvar a todas, o sino, la voz le diría que si habría una forma de salvarse, pero tenía que intentarlo, solo quedaban 5 minutos, no había más tiempo.

You estaba esperando una respuesta, ella sabía que solo había pesado unos segundos, temía que la voz descubriera su plan.

-[Temo que lo que está diciendo no es cierto, señorita Watabe] - You sonrió de lado al escuchar eso, lo había logrado [francamente en mis objetivos dejo una salida para que ninguna sufra la multa impuesta, y eso aplica en ésta por igual] - terminó de decir la voz, así que su teoría era correcta, había una salida, pero...

-¿cuál será? - decía You mientras recordaba el enunciado del objetivo.

"su siguiente objetivo será una clase de trueque, por lo que hay 2 opciones, la primera es que deban matar a una de ustedes y Kanan junto a Dia se salvarán, la otra es dejar que ambas mueran de hipotermia y nosotras estamos a salvo, sí intentamos otra cosa, seremos sancionadas con la muerte de ellas dos más una de nosotras aquí adentro"

2 minutos, las chicas estaban muy tensas esperando una respuesta de You.

-Si ustedes fueran alguna empresaria de café y leche, y las leyes de un país les dijeran que tienen que pagar un impuesto de dinero para poder vender su producto ahí, ¿que harían para no pagar ese impuesto pero siempre vendiendo su producto legalmente? - la pregunta de You descolocó a todas.

-B-bueno, yo que sé, ¿no vendiendo el producto ahí? - dijo Chika.

-Se tiene que vender si o si - dijo You.

-¿No declarando el impuesto de los productos? - dijo Mari.

-No, sería hacerlo ilegalmente.

-You-chan, ¿esto qué tiene que ver? - dijo Hanayo preocupada por el tiempo.

-Café con leche, Café con leche Hanayo-chan, tu tendrás que pagar impuestos si vendes Café y leche, pero las leyes no te dicen que debas pagar impuestos por vender café con leche - Dijo You explicando, pero las chicas no entendían.

-Creo que lo entendí, lo que dices es que en el enunciado del objetivo que dijo la voz dijo algo que puede ser tomado como una fuga en las reglas, pero sin llegar a ser multadas por hacer otra cosa que no sea lo que diga el mismo, ¿cierto? - Dijo Eli mientras You asentía - ¿pero cuál es esa fuga en el objetivo exactamente?

-Bueno, el dijo "la otra es dejar que ambas mueran de hipotermia y ustedes estarán a salvo" si llegamos a cero ellas en teoría no estarán muertas, la hipotermia va por fases, escalofríos, escalofríos violentos, pérdida de funcionamiento de los brazos y piernas, amnesia y pérdida del conocimiento, poco a poco hasta llegar a muerte cerebral, por lo que debemos ir a traerlas rápidamente y protegerlas del frío mientras unas ayudan con agua caliente y frazadas - Explicaba You, las demás asentían mientras se acercaban a la entrada a esperar a que se abrieran las puertas.

-Honestamente me has sorprendido You-chan, ni en un millón de años hubiera logrado tener este plan - Dijo Eli.

-Bueno, parece que funciono mejor cuando estoy bajo presión - Respondió You a lo que Eli sonrió al ver el potencial de su amiga.

-Aunque me preocupa una posibilidad - dijo Hanayo - ¿y que tal si todos los síntomas ya se están dando en todo lo que el tiempo tarda en acabar y cuando lleguemos ya es demasiado tarde?

-Kayochin, no seas tan desesperanzada - la regaño Rin.

-Descuiden, recuerden lo que dijo la voz, siempre tenemos una salida para salir ilesas, y esta vez no fallaré en lograrlo - dijo decidida You mientras se ponía en posición para correr hacía la azotea lo más rápido que sus piernas la llevaran.

10 segundos, todas estaban preparadas para salir, Eli, You y Chika irán a la azotea, mientras que las demás ayudarán a socorrerlas cuando las traigan.

3...

2...

1...

[10 Minutos Antes, Azotea]

-[... por lo que honestamente estoy seguro que saben lo que significa cuando llegue a cero, en todo caso, ya saben lo que pueden hacer en caso de que suceda] - terminó de explicar la voz, ambas chicas veían una pequeña pantalla a la par de una cámara arriba de ellas, en la pantalla lograron diferenciar a las chicas hablando en grupo, solamente que sin audio.

-M-maldición, y pensaba que ellos ya no tenían más s-s-sorpresas que darnos - Dia maldecía mientras intentaba cubrir sus manos, ya que no las sentía, Kanan solo se acercó mas para intentar no sufrir mucho por el frío.

-Bueno, parece que hubo u-un giro inesperando de los... de los... - Decía Kanan.

-¿A-acontecimientos?

-S-s-si, eso, lo siento, mi cabeza me duele - Explicaba Kanan, a duras penas veía hacia la pantalla cubierta con un poco de escarcha la imagen de las chicas, sabía que ellas estaban discutiendo, pero desconocía cuál sería su veredicto.

5 minutos, Kanan ya no tenía ganas de hablar, sentía un gran esfuerzo hacerlo, solo atinaba a abrazar a Dia para sentir un poco de calidez, prácticamente no sentía las extremidades, su espalda le hormigueaba.

-E-escuchame... escuchame Dia, s-si... si logramos salir de esta, te prometo que... que no habrá más peligros p-p-para nosotras - Con un gran esfuerzo le decía Kanan a Dia, Dia solo asentía levemente, ya ni los ojos podía abrir, a partir de aquí Kanan ya no sentía frío, era una sensación extraña, estaba helado, pero por alguna razón ya no titilaba.

Lentamente cerró los ojos por el dolor de cabeza, y al poco tiempo quedó inconsciente.

-Corre, corre, corre, corre - Se repetía Eli, iba a toda velocidad al igual que Chika y You por las escaleras que daban a la azotea.

Sin dudar Eli pega una patada a la puerta la cual se abre de golpe, las tres buscan desesperadamente, hasta que ven a ambas chicas hechas bolita en una esquina del lugar.

-¡Chicas! - grita Chika mientras va a revisarlas.

-Chika-chan, no hay tiempo, llevémoslas abajo.

Así, Eli cargó a Dia en su espalda mientras que You y Chika llevaban a Kanan de brazos y piernas, todas a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

-¡Vamos chicas, por aquí! - llamó Kotori, así las dirigió a una parte de la cocina.

Previamente las demás chicas habían preparado dos cazos de metal lo suficientemente grande para que entraran las chicas, unas chicas habían puesto agua a hervir y otras habían puesto agua a temperatura ambiente, las virtieron en ambos cazos, lo suficientemente caliente para que funcionará y a la vez no se quemaran por lo caliente.

Rápidamente les quitaron la ropa a ambas chicas y las metieron en los cazos.

-Si el cerebro aún está recibiendo oxígeno ellas tienen que reaccionar en cualquier momento - explicaba You, las demás con los nervios de punta esperaban lo mejor, Ruby susurraba el nombre de su hermana preocupada, los segundos se hacían eternos.

De la nada ambas chicas se sobresaltaron asustadas en el agua, exaltadas y confundidas, mientras titilaban exageradamente.

Todas las chicas exhalaron con un peso menos encima, las chicas ayudaban a Dia y Kanan a calmarse.

-Oye Chika-chan - llamó discretamente You a la mencionada, esta se acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Notaste algo cuando fuimos a la azotea? - preguntaba You, Chika cambió a una actitud más seria.

-Si te refieres a la pantalla y a la cámara... - dijo Chika, You asintió y Chika entendió - ... pues si.

-Francamente me da desconfianza, si solo hubiera una cámara lo hubiera entendido ¿pero porqué una pantalla? - cuestionaba You, Chika francamente no tenía respuesta.

-Chicas, ¿qué demonios ocurrió? - Dijo Kanan, tenía una cara de tener un dolor de cabeza.

-Pues sufriste hipotermia, y por poco te nos ibas, pero You logró salvarnos a todas sin tener que perder a nadie - Decía Yoshiko orgullosa, Kanan volteó a ver a You y solo le dijo a Kanan con señas que "no importaba".

-Honoka, ¿noticias? - llamó Eli al ver que venía Honoka por un pasillo, anteriormente Eli le sugirió a Honoka ir a ver el auditorio por si había un nuevo objetivo.

-Descuida, sigue sin haber nada.

-Bueno, por ahora tenemos que descansar y guardar energías - Dijo Eli a lo que las demás chicas asintieron.

-Oye Kanan - llamó You, a lo que Kanan le prestó su atención - bueno... verás... cuando fuimos a rescatarte vimos que había una pantalla cerca de ustedes, ¿vieron algo?

-Claro, las vimos a ustedes, la pantalla no tenía audio de ustedes solo veíamos la imagen de ustedes en la pantalla - Explicaba Kanan.

-Oye Honoka - llamó You - ¿podrías quedarte con ellas mientras viene Ruby con las bebidas calientes? necesito hacer algo.

-Claro, ¿a dónde vas?

-No me siento bien por la descarga de adrenalina de hace un momento, en un momento vuelvo - dijo You y se retiró del lugar.

-Relajate un poco Dia, si sigues así te dolerá más la cabeza - le dijo Honoka a Dia la cual estaba caminando de una dirección a otra.

-Lo lamento, tengo los nervios de punta y una horrible jaqueca - explicaba Dia a lo que Chika y Honoka decidieron sentarla para que no se estuviera poniendo peor.

Horas después, las chicas estaban en la biblioteca mientras bebían chocolate caliente, Kanan y Dia se fueron a la enfermería para descansar, anteriormente el lugar estaba cerrado pero cuando las chicas fueron a buscar medicamentos para ambas chicas notaron que estaba abierto el lugar, ahora ya podían descansar mejor en vez del suelo de un salón de clases.

Todas estaban conversando de diversas cosas para matar el tiempo, mientras que You estaba apartada mientras jugaba con el vaso con los dedos, parecía concentrada en su mundo, Honoka lo nota y se le acerca.

-You-chan, ¿todo bien?

-Eh?... ah, descuida, solo estoy algo cansada, espero que el chocolate caliente me anime un poco jeje - Le dijo You, de un momento You dejó de jugar con el vaso y Honoka lo notó, luego You prosiguió - Oye Honoka...

La aludida la miro expectante.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Si te dijeran que mataras a Kotori, ¿lo harías? - preguntó You, Honoka se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando?

-Aún cuando supiste que ella estuvo con Umi, y te dijeran que la mates, ¿lo harías? - You la volteó a ver con una mirada preocupada.

-Yo... bueno, yo... no, no lo haría - respondió - aún sabiendo lo que ella hizo, no lo haría, no soy tonta, desde que esto empezó y tomé conciencia de la seriedad de la situación supe que habría una posibilidad de que tendría que matar a alguien - luego volteo a ver You - pero nunca haría eso, no bajo sus términos.

-Ya veo, yo... - Quizo articular You, pero una clase de interferencia resonó en el lugar.

-[Atención a las señoritas del instituto Otonokizaka, atención, se les hace el llamado para avisar que el armario de armas de fuego ha sido desbloqueado en la sala del personal de seguridad] - y así como vino la voz, se fue sin dejar rastros.

-Esto no es bueno, chicas vamos - Ordenó Eli, a lo que todas se dispusieron a ir, Honoka empezó a seguir el ritmo pero fue detenida por You que tomó su brazo.

-¿You?

-Escuchame bien Honoka, porque no lo volveré a repetir - Dijo You seria, Honoka contuvo el aliento al ver a su amiga así - en el salón de informática deje un archivo de audio con una grabación mía, la escucharás sólo si, escuchame bien, sólo si en un dado caso yo muero, confío en ti y en que lograrás salir de esto, ¿está bien? - francamente Honoka estaba atónita al escuchar toda esa información que le dio su amiga, no encontraba las palabras para contestar, así que se tomó unos segundos y asintió.

-Cuenta con ello - le dijo Honoka, You asintió un poco más relajada, luego de eso las dos siguieron a las demás chicas.

Ahora la mente de You estaba hecha un lío, ¿armario de armas de fuego? por un momento pensaba que esa voz estaba escuchando sus pensamientos, aunque lo más lógico es que ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel en este juego, o como si You estuviera justo detrás de la voz, solo un paso de diferencia, pero no sabía si podría sobrepasarlo sin haber pérdidas, todavía tendría que hacer algo más para estar segura, por lo pronto se dirigía con sus amigas al lugar, una curiosa sorpresa fue ver cuando llegaron al lugar.

-¿Dia, Kanan? ¿qué hacen aquí? deberían estar descansando - Dijo Eli al ver a sus amigas frente a la sala del personal de seguridad.

-Venimos en cuanto escuchamos a la voz en los altavoces - Explicaba Dia.

-Francamente ahora estoy preocupada por eso - Dijo Kanan señalando con el dedo a la puerta - ¿armas? esa sí que no la venía venir.

-¿Seguras que hay armas ahí dentro? recuerdo que solo conseguimos un arma paralizante-nya - Rin recordaba el momento anterior cuando entraron al lugar.

-Well, supongo que hay una manera de averiguarlo - Dijo Mari, a lo que las demás la observaron abrir lentamente la puerta del lugar.

Al abrir bien la puerta notaron mas claramente la situación, todo en su lugar, incluso el arma paralizante estaba donde lo habían dejado antes, la cuestión es la parte trasera de la sala, en esta había una pintura medianamente grande, la cual estaba abierta en forma de puerta, dentro de ésta estaba su punto de atención.

-Bueno, estoy algo confundida, francamente puede haber armas ahí, pero... - Decía Hanayo al ver el lugar.

-¿Cómo diablos lo abrimos? - Dijo Yoshiko.

En frente de ellas había una especie de caja fuerte, con una perilla de combinaciones y su manija para abrir la compuerta, la voz había dicho armas, pero no era exactamente lo que esperaban.

-Un momento, la voz nos mintió - Chika se acercó e intentó abrir la caja fuerte, sin éxito - dijo que la compuerta se había abierto, pero no sé si ya no entiendo japonés, pero esto está cerrado.

-No, espera, recuerda, la voz nunca miente en lo que dice, probablemente se refirió a la pintura como lo "abierto" - Dijo You.

-Tiene sentido - Dijo Kanan - estoy completamente segura que nunca se nos cruzaría por la cabeza ver detrás de esa pintura - las demás le dieron la razón, era factible.

-De todas formas es mejor así - Dijo Hanayo - si no sabemos como abrirlo nadie corre peligro si tenemos esas armas.

-¿porqué asumes que habrá un peligro si habrimos eso? - Dijo Dia viendo seriamente a Hanayo, ésta se tensó.

-Tranquila Dia, ella lo dijo en una forma de prevención - Dijo Eli tratando de calmar Dia.

-S-si, lo decía puesto que la voz puede pedirnos hacer una locura y podríamos salir heridas - se defendió Hanayo.

-Tiene sentido, nosotras veníamos a por las armas con una idea de defensa personal en mente, pero nadie puede asegurar que se convierta en un arma de doble filo para nosotras - Dijo Kanan repasando los hechos.

-Supongo que tienen razón - dijo Dia mientras suspiraba para desestrezarse.

-Por lo que propongo ofrecerme a cuidar este lugar - dijo Kanan.

-Un momento, ¿porqué tendrías que hacerlo tú? - dijo Chika.

-¿Propones algo mejor? seré honesta, desconfío mucho de la situación, quiero tener todo bajo control - aclaró Kanan, ella no lo dijo explícitamente, pero las demás notaron la indirecta, ella desconfiaba de todas.

-Bueno, entonces me quedaré también, desconfío de todas aquí, así que me quedaré para estar segura de lo que sucede con este lugar - sentenció Chika, Kanan al final no dijo nada.

-Yo también me quedaré - avisó Dia.

-No Dia, tu todavía estas enferma, ve a descansar - le ordenó Kanan.

-Pero Kanan...

-Por favor, ve - le dijo Kanan con un tono preocupado a lo que Dia asiente, al igual que las demás se marchan - Mari, asegurate que Dia descanse.

-Don't worry Kanan, está en buenas manos.

-Bueno, lo mejor es ir a descansar mientras vemos que como avanza todo esto - Terminó de decir Eli.

 _[Grabación tomada alrededor del año 20XX, ubicación desconocida]_

-[Ah... bueno... supongo que debo empezar ahora, no creo que deba presentarme porque no le veo un sentido, así que iré directamente al grano.

verán, probablemente quien vea esto puede que esté en la misma situación que la mía, y aunque tenga la mayoría de las piezas juntas, aún no puedo dar un veredicto sobre todo esto, pero por lo poco que tengo espero le sirva a quien escuche esto.

L-la cosa es que... yo sé quienes son ellos, bueno, no del todo, pero con todo lo que conseguí afirmo una cosa...

ellos están más cerca de lo que piensas...].

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Gabi kahio pierce** : Me alegra tu comentario acerca de la trama en general, me tranquiliza saber que es disfrutable, sé que no es la obra maestra hijo del autor de Death Note, pero algo es algo, jaja ya decía yo XD un saludo!

 **N0MBR3** : Uff madre mía la observación que te has hecho, alabo la paciencia que tienes para observar los parámetros de los capítulos, espero no sea muy pesado, puesto que no quiero cargar al espectador con mucha información que deba retener, un saludo!

 **Haresyne** : Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y descuida, es el mero morbo de estas historias oscuras que hacen que nos intrigue y encante, un saludo!

 _Gracias por los reviews!, ahora seguiré escribiendo que me ha entrado una inspiración poco frecuente xD asi que sin más, nos leemos luego!_


	8. Distorsión Grupal

_Hola a todos! estamos de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, hablando un poco al respecto, este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de hacer, ya que la estructuración de la trama con este capítulo es muy crucial, lleno de detalles los cuales me costaron varias leídas de toda la historia y tiempo en el transcurso, pero en fin, espero les guste, y sin mas que decir, nos leemos abajo!_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento._

 _ **Advertencia** : El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, esto tiene que ver con psicología en la mente, y aunque es ficticio, por favor, tomar a la ligera lo que se escribe aquí y no tomarse como ejemplo._

 _ **"Distorsión Grupal"**_

[Expediente 3301-77: El profesor [Información suprimida] propuso un experimento llamado "La tercera Ola" en una de sus clases correspondientes, en términos simples, explicó que el podía hacer que su clase viviera en primera persona como pensaban los seguidores de Hitler en la segunda guerra mundial.

Basándose en disciplina y otra formas para tener a su clase obediente, se dio cuenta que no había necesidad de seguirlos instruyendo, ellos sólos empezaban a construirse jerárquicamente dentro de su grupo, solo bastaba con darles un empujón.

Gracias a eso, se logró saber que en una situación determinada, puede crearse este fenómeno, con el fin de sobrevivencia o pertenecer a un grupo de individuos con el fin de seguir los mismos ideales para un objetivo específico]

 _[Grabación tomada alrededor del año 20XX, ubicación desconocida]_

-[Primero que todo, al saber que ellos saben de todo aquí, y de nosotros más que todo, es difícil tener un plan o una forma de combatirlos, me explico, puesto que para percatarte de que ellos te han "implantado" una idea de tu entorno y que te des cuenta de ello, bueno... hace falta más que suerte, y eso es inteligencia.

Aunque eso sería muy tonto, puesto que te das cuenta cuando ves de otra forma las cosas, y es así como trabaja nuestra cabeza, nos da la primera idea de algo, pero no nos ponemos a pensar si esa idea es correcta, la asumimos por completo, hace falta algo más para darte cuenta de esto, y creo que esa es la solución a todo esto, y sobre todo, quienes son ellos.

Ellos trabajan contigo de una forma lineal, te imponen una idea, y lo lógico es seguir la línea que tu esperas que este se siga, pues bien, para mala suerte de ellos es que no cuentan con que uno piense en descartar ideas mientras se sigue la línea, puesto que al final forjamos nuestra propia línea, totalmente ajena a la de ellos, y es ahí cuando no pueden tener el control total de las cosas.

Por supuesto que esto solo es el principio, tu y yo sabemos que eso nos hizo llegar hasta aquí y es cuando no contabamos que ellos tuvieran una solución para nuestro As bajo la manga cuando eso suceda.

Personalmente siempre he tenido una fascinación acerca de la mente humana, y cómo esta funciona, ahora bien, sino estás familiarizado con este tema te diré un par de cosas que debes entender bien.

El primero es que no sa... com...(ininteligible)

Lamento eso, este aparato es algo viejo y no soporta alguna interferencia sin estropearse.

Como decía, el primero es que no sabemos con exactitud como actuará una persona, hay tantas variables que resulta imposible predecir al 100%.

Por lo general, ellos utilizan el miedo como instrumento más fiable para usarlo con nosotros, tengo mis teorías del porqué, aunque supongo que es porque nos pueden manipular mejor, ya sabes, cuando piensas en otro ángulo, tienes algo más factible.

Ahora, lo último que debes saber es que hagas lo que hagas, siempre debes de tener en mente que tus decisiones han tendido una influencia de ellos, por lo que debes pensar dos veces antes de actuar, puede que suene hasta paranoia, pero es la única forma de mantenerte en un estado de control sobre tu persona, al menos hasta cierto punt... (ininteligible)].

[Instituto Otonokizaka]

-Tengo una idea - la voz de Honoka resonando en la cafetería no era lo que tenían pensado escuchar las chicas en ese momento, todas estaban repartidas en diferentes partes de la cafetería.

-A ver Honoka, probablemente no te hayas dado cuenta que no podemos hacer nada sin que una de nosotras termine medio degollada en el intento, ¿qué propones ahora? - Eli parecía no parece estar de humor para más planes.

-Las armas, podríamos usarlas para amenazar a la gente que está detrás de todo esto - Propone Honoka.

-Aunque no suene tan mal, sería tonto de parte de ellos que nos dieran las armas sin haber pensado ese detalle, ellos no están aquí, preveo que nos vigilan de una distancia algo lejana, lo suficientemente lejana como para que no los toquemos - Responde You, ciertamente habían mas contras que pros, Honoka solo se sumió en un puchero mientras maldecía sus malos planes.

-Oigan, y al final, ¿tienen algo útil en esos expedientes que encontraron? - Dijo Eli tratando de encontrar algo útil en que pensar.

-Bueno, los estuve releyendo un buen rato, pero son solo datos al azar de cosas de la sociedad y eso - Explicaba You - Nada que tenga que ver con nosotras o del instituto.

-¿Pero porqué están aquí? hasta parece que los pusieron ahí a propósito.

-Y ese es el problema, no sabemos cual es el propósito de estos papeles, lo más probable es que sea para confundirnos o algo - trataba de buscarle razón You.

-Bueno, honestamente no es algo que sea importante, así que mejor estiraré las piernas un rato e iré a caminar por ahí - Avisó Yoshiko.

-Iré contigo - dijo Honoka - No me siento cómoda aquí, además esa luz averiada no ayuda para nada - decía mientras señalaba la lampara en el techo que titilaba por su avería interna.

Las chicas no se lo pensaron mucho y decidieron matar el tiempo por ahí, Kotori con Honoka y Yoshiko fueron por los pasillos de administración a curiosear un poco, Eli fue a ver a Chika y Kanan, mientras que You con Ruby fueron a ver a Dia que estaba con Mari, y por último Ruby, Hanamaru, Hanayo y Rin fueron al auditorio a pasar el tiempo.

-¿y qué tal sigues Dia? - Preguntaba You mientras entraba por la enfermería con las demás chicas.

-¿Te sientes mejor hermana? - Preguntó tímida Ruby mientras veía al suelo.

-Si... descuida, ya me siento mejor - Dijo Dia con una voz serena, ésta estaba recostada en una de las camas del lugar, Mari estaba sentada a su lado mientras le ponía un trapo en su frente.

-¿Y las demás chicas? - preguntó Mari.

-Están por ahí matando el tiempo, supongo que es mejor así, así despejamos un rato la mente - Decía You mientras se recostaba en otra camilla.

-i see ¿y tú cómo te sientes You-chan? - Mari veía a su amiga curiosa.

-Bueno, honestamente me siento del asco - decía mientras reía en el proceso - digo, me siento un lío ahora mismo, sigo replanteándome si esto es real o solo una pesadilla muy real.

-Supongo que todas hemos pensado esa idea en todo el tiempo que llevamos en este lugar, una pequeña parte de mi quiere que así sea - Reflexionaba Dia - sobre todo por el hecho de que nadie a venido por nosotras en todo este tiempo, se me hace raro en sí.

-Buen punto - Dijo You.

Mientras tanto tres chicas estaban husmeando por los alrededores del auditorio, Hanamaru usualmente no estaba mucho con Rin y Hanayo, pero igualmente disfrutaba de su compañía, sobre todo por la chica gatuna que siempre andaba de buenas, Hanamaru siempre pensó que su aura era muy grande y se había compactado dentro de Rin, por eso siempre irradiaba alegría, aunque ahora estaría debatible eso, ya que viendo todo lo que ha pasado, justo ahora Rin no estaba irradiando alegría.

-Oye Hanamaru - llamó Hanayo mientras la aludida volteaba - bueno... ya sabes, Rin y yo no juzgamos las cosas que hacen nuestras amigas... o entre nosotras mismas, y-ya sabes.

Hanamaru se puso roja al escuchar eso, le vino como un balde de agua fría, más por el hecho de que había olvidado que ahora todas sus amigas sabían que ella había tenido sexo con Ruby, y lo peor, dentro del instituto, Hanamaru inmediatamente empezó a rascarse la cabeza por el estrés.

-Yo se que no estuvo bien hacer eso, creanme, ahora ya no podré ver a Dia-senpai a la cara zura - lamentaba Hanamaru.

-Creo que lo mejor es que pase un poco el tiempo para que hables con ella nya - Dijo Rin - todas sabemos que Dia-senpai es la más delicada frente a las dificultades.

-Exacto Rin, nosotras te apoyaremos en todo esto, no lo olvides, al igual que las demás - Dijo Hanayo mientras Hanamaru se calmaba poco a poco.

-Si supongo... gracias chicas, ciertamente me he metido en un lío muy grande zura - Sonreía Hanamaru mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Oigan ¿cuándo creen que aparezca el nuevo objetivo? - Rin mira hacia la tarima del lugar cambiando repentinamente el tema de conversación, Hanayo y Hanamaru voltean a ver igualmente.

-Ciertamente no tengo la menor idea, lo cierto es que tengo un mal presagio, obviamente cada vez que había un nuevo objetivo era el mismo infierno, pero bueno, el sentimiento persiste zura.

-Espero que no sea alguna locura, ya no soporto esto - Decía Hanayo mientras suspiraba, Rin ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.

-¿Ya me dirás qué es lo que tramas?

Así mismo Chika y Kanan estaban en el cuarto de seguridad, Chika estaba sentada frente a Kanan, mientras Kanan estaba sentada frente a Chika, ambas se miraban sin mostrar emociones, la pregunta se soltó en el aire, tardaron unos segundos desde que se había hecho, solamente se respaldaba con el sonido de los monitores detrás de Chika, un sonido continuo, casi imperceptible que paseaba por el pesado ambiente.

-¿Cómo que qué tramo? - dijo Kanan.

-Por favor, no te hagas, has estado actuando de una manera muy peculiar.

-Eso debería decir yo, has estado con una cara larga todo este tiempo, y no precisamente por toda esta locura - Kanan se defendía, ambas chicas no cedían el control en la "conversación".

-Bueno, francamente no me puedo dar el lujo de parecer calmada cuando no estoy a salvo - alegó calmadamente Chika.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa lo que tiene que significar, Kanan, es muy curioso ¿no lo crees? además de cuidarme de lo que sea que esté controlando esta estupidez, también debo cuidarme de ustedes.

-Eso parece una declaración muy fuerte, pero igualmente comparto esa opinión, ¿sabes qué es igual de fuerte? - Preguntó Kanan, Chika no dijo nada - el hecho de que al final las apariencias engañan, y más cuando se trata de nosotras.

-¿Imagino que sacaste esa conclusión no hace mucho, cierto?

-Algo así.

Ambas iban a decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaron, de la nada empezaron a escuchar una ligera estática, seguido de eso una clase de sonido de interruptor, uno que ya sabían que significaba.

-[Señoritas del instituto Otonokizaka, un nuevo objetivo se ha impuesto, deberán matar a tres de ustedes en un lapso de 8 horas, de no cumplirse, se penalizará con la muerte de 4 de ustedes, el objetivo se da por iniciado desde ahora].

-Bueno, supongo que ya es hora ¿Sabes? lo bueno de todo esto, es que cada una ha sacado su peor parte.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Y cuando una saca su peor parte, para mi, es mas sencillo - dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la pintura en la pared.

-Oye, ¿qué estás...?

-¿Sabes porqué es más sencillo? - dijo mientras tomaba una escopeta que había dentro del compartimento - porque no hay mayor remordimiento al momento de matarlas.

-¿Qué... mierda te sucede?

-Nada - sin aviso con la culata de la escopeta la golpea en su cabeza, y esta cae abruptamente al suelo - No me sucede nada.

-Hay por dios no, no de nuevo - You se levantó abruptamente de la camilla, escuchar eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Las chicas en la enfermería habían escuchado el aviso, bueno, literalmente se escuchó en todo el instituto, si antes todas denotaban preocupación, ahora era el mejor momento para lucirse.

-¿Matar a 3 de nosotras? Are you kidding me?! - Mari se había levantado de su silla muy preocupada.

-¿No sienten que esta vez se siente diferente? - Yoshiko habló al aire, You la miro analizándola.

-¿De qué hablas? cómo no se va a sentir diferente ¡tres de nosotras van a morir! - Ruby vio preocupada a Yoshiko.

-Mari, ve a buscar a alguien, necesito que todas se reúnan en la cafetería - Ordenó You, a lo que Mari asintió y seguidamente esta fue corriendo.

-Ruby, necesito qu... - You trató de articular, pero detrás de ella sintió un golpe muy limpio, que al final la terminó por noquear.

Luego de eso, oscuridad.

Como un piquete muy fuerte dentro de su cabeza, You poco a poco empezó a recobrar la conciencia, la jaqueca que tenía en ese momento era considerablemente doloroso, pero poco a poco eso pasó a segundo plano cuando empezó a dilucidar todo su alrededor.

Ella junto a sus amigas se encontraban en una especie de "U" viendo hacia el frente, justo ahora ellas estaban de rodillas, unas llorando, otras temblando, lastimadas y otras en silencio.

You notó que a su lado izquierdo estaba Yoshiko con un moretón temblando, mientras que a su lado derecho estaba Rin, con la mirada perdida, lentamente empezó a escuchar pasos provenientes del frente, así que ella levantó un poco la cabeza, justo ahora estaban en uno de los pasillos principales del primer edificio, justo ahora su jaqueca le daba mucho dolor, pero se desvaneció al ver lo que venía del frente.

Kanan venía junto con Chika, aunque Chika técnicamente venía siendo arrastrada del pelo, su cara sangraba y parecía que apenas podía mantenerse conscientemente, además, en su mano izquierda Kanan traía una escopeta.

You no se lo podía creer, justo ahora Kanan no parecía la misma.

-Bueno, parece que ya estamos reunidas todas - declaró Kanan a lo que lanza súbitamente a Chika frente a sus amigas, las demás chicas se asustan ante la acción de Kanan, You solo la veía sin pestañar las acciones de la chica.

-Correcto, repasemos el asunto, como la querida voz de los altavoces dijo, tres de nosotras deben ser asesinadas, así que lo haremos lo más rápido posible - avisa Kanan.

-Por favor, no lo hagas... - lloraba Kotori rogándole.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento de verdad Kotori, pero debo hacerlo.

-No tienes que hacer esto Kanan, y lo sabes.

-Finalmente dices algo You, se me había hecho extraño el no escucharte decir nada - Dijo Kanan mientras observaba a una You cabizbaja.

Chika empieza a gemir mientras empezaba a acomodarse en su sitio ya que había quedado tirada.

-¿Chika-chan? descuida - Dijo Eli, mientras ayudaba a Chika a levantarse mientras se quejaba de su dolor por el contundente golpe en la cabeza.

-Correcto, no tenemos mucho tiempo, verán, las cosas van a cambiar un poco de ahora en adelante, será una clase de ruleta rusa, el detalle es que yo decidiré quien vive y quien no - Kanan explicaba fluidamente mientras paseaba alrededor de nosotras - si alguna quiere hacer la payasada de defenderse o salir huyendo, Dia se encargará conmigo de pegarles un tiro en la cabeza.

Esto descolocó a You, lentamente voltea hacia atrás de ella y mira que Dia esta parada con un arma, una 9mm para ser precisos.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? lo único que logras es ceder ante la voz, te está manipulando Kanan, y lo sabes - You le hacía ver a Kanan las imprudencias que estaba cometiendo.

-Oh, descuida You, no me he vuelto loca, verás, por el contrario, la voz me dio una oportunidad - Decía Kanan, You veía discretamente hacía su alrededor, todas las chicas estaban con la mirada baja.

-¿Oportunidad?

-Así es You, gracias a el puedo ser lo que verdad soy, ahora ya no tendré nada reprimido, podré hacer lo que quiera sin remordimientos.

-Estas trastornada Matsura ¿lo sabías? - Chika fue la que declaró esa frase con odio fundamentado.

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo negarlo, parece que es parte de mi.

Luego de decir esto, Kanan, sin tapujos posiciona la escopeta frente a You, y le quita el seguro al arma, You se paraliza, el corazón parecía salirsele mientras veía como el doble cañón la veía directamente, las demás chicas se alertaron en gran medida al ver el movimiento de Kanan, You suda frío y traga ondo, Kanan no parecía dudosa, ni siquiera había signos de que sus brazos temblaran.

-You, quiero que me contestes una pregunta, si contestas correctamente serás la que viva, sino, tu cabeza quedará regada por el piso ¿entendido? - Dijo Kanan sin dejar de apuntarle a You.

-¿C-cuál es tu pregunta? - You trató de sonar valiente, pero su nerviosismo al máximo no ayudaba, Kanan sonrió de lado al escucharla.

-Del 1 al 10 ¿Qué número eliges?

You no comprendió la pregunta, su mente estaba hecha un lío, lo primero que se le vino a la mente es si dice el numero el cual está pensando Kanan perdería, parecía lo más lógico, ahora bien, tenía 90% de probabilidad de no acertar el número que piensa Kanan.

Pero ese 10% se veía muy peligroso.

-10 segundos You.

Eso la asustó, You trataba de elegir un número que no fuera una decisión común, como el número 9 o el número 3.

-5 segundos.

You estaba hiperventilándose, debía elegir ya, su vida corría riesgo.

-3, 2...

-¡Elijo el número 3, el número 3! - contestó You con sumo nerviosismo, ella esperaba que ese número no lo haya pensado Kanan, Kanan por su parte sonríe, a lo que You le da un escalofrío.

-Buena elección - Dijo Kanan, y sin rechistar movió su escopeta a su lado izquierdo, y fue cuando You lo comprendió.

"Los números eran del 1 al 10, y nosotras eramos 10 las que estábamos como rehenes de Kanan y Dia" Pensó You.

Cada una de ellas era un número, y You había dicho el número 3

Pero sus conclusiones no duraron mucho al ver como Kanan apuntaba a Hanamaru, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar a la castaña cuando Kanan accionó el gatillo.

El ruido fue estruendoso, fue una descarga de adrenalina a tope, las chicas veían como Hanamaru salía despedida hacia atrás, con un gran agujero en el pecho Kotori y Yoshiko que estaban a los lados de Hanamaru fueron salpicadas de sangre de lo bestial del disparo.

Lo había entendido, de izquiera a derecha desde el punto de vista de Kanan, la primera era Honoka, la segunda, Kotori, y la tercera...

Todas veían como lentamente quedaba acostada en el suelo el cuerpo de Hanamaru, destrozada, sin vida.

-¡Por dios, Hanamaru! - Gritó Honoka

-¡Hanamaru! - Chilló Ruby, a lo que igualmente varias chicas gritaron aterradas.

-Bien, parece que es una menos, ahora faltan 2 - Dijo Kanan mientras soplaba la boca de la escopeta.

You aun en shock atina a tocarse la mejilla con los dedos, cuando mira se percata que en sus dedos hay sangre, sangre de su amiga.

 _[Grabación tomada alrededor del año 20XX, ubicación desconocida]_

-[Escuchame muy bien, si cedes ante ellos estás perdido, ellos solamente necesitan un poco de permisividad de tu parte para tener el control sobre tus acciones, no lo confundas con lo que te piden, puesto que uno es acatar y otro es ceder voluntariamente.

Solament... com... (Ininteligible) ... Y sus métodos son suficientes para que almenos uno del grupo caiga, evita a toda costa que eso suceda, lo que sucede luego es como una pandemia, se contagia las ideas implantadas de una manera brutal, por eso debes tener na cabeza fría en todo momen... care... (Ininteligible) ...in ninguna opción.

Si almenos una persona del grupo cae en esto, ten por seguro que será aún peor que antes, así que hagas los que hagas, no dejes que nadie ceda, repito, que nadie ceda].

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **N0MBR3** : Jaja, francamente lo más común con esta clase de tramas es que parezca una mala copia de Dangaronpa o cualquier historia tipo battle royale psicológico xD, tus proposiciones a la mala tienen bases sólidas, pero bueno, ahora sabes quien es jeje, me alaga saber que disfrutas el enfoque psicológico de esto, siempre tengo ese sentimiento de que pueda sobrecargar de información al lector, pero parece que no lo hago tan mal jeje, un saludo!

 **Haresyne** : Buena observación, aunque de las leídas que le di a los capítulos creo que si la memoria no me falla había una parte donde ellas creo que comían mientras hablaban de algo, de no ser así me disculpo, no es que no coman o algo así, es que tiendo a omitir esa clase de cosas, más que todo por el ritmo de la historia que sucede en tiempos cortos, en fin, espero que esos detalles no sean una incomodidad jeje, un saludo!

 _Hola de nuevo! Uff! chicos, honestamente que se nos fuera Hanamaru fue un tanto incómodo para mi al escribirlo, no es que sea de mis favoritas, pero es un personaje que me agrada mucho xD, en fin, parece que toda esta locura esta saliendose de control, proximamente veremos como sigue esta locura, asi que sin más, nos leemos luego!_


	9. Tratamiento Traumático

_Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que creo que me excedí un poco con tardar meses en subir este nuevo capítulo xd, pero tengo mis excusas jej, el primero es que tuve que anotar todos los puntos clave de la trama que resta por motivos mas eficientes, no quiero dejar cabos sueltos (salvo algunos) cuando complete esta historia, por lo que literal tarde mucho, aunque no pensé que tanto xd, el segundo es por el poco tiempo que me dejó la universidad meses atrás, y pues, al final no podía escribir tanto ya que tenía el cerebro fundido (?, en fin, no los entretengo más, asi que disfruten del capítulo, nos leemos abajo!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Sunrise, Bushiroad y Lantis Entertaiment, yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento._

 _ **Advertencia:** El capítulo puede contener material incómodo para algunas personas, esto tiene que ver con psicología en la mente, y aunque es ficticio, por favor, tomar a la ligera lo que se escribe aquí y no tomarse como ejemplo._

 ** _"Tratamiento Traumático"_**

[Expediente 04033122-02: El especialista en psicología colectiva [Nombre Suprimido] propuso una clase de "cuenta regresiva" basada en cuando la sociedad colapse en sí misma, este propuso que pasará cuando estemos a un nivel de comodidad y razonamiento ante nuestra existencia en el cual no seamos capaces de darle una forma que se adapte a la naturaleza de nuestra existencia, y esa es la supervivencia.

El especialista mencionó que cierta parte de nuestro instinto se rige en una forma de superación la cual nos ayuda a cumplir una meta, basados en un reto, sea este de cualquier índole, ya que hoy en día no estamos frente a un día a día como lo vivirían los cavernícolas, por lo que la balanza se pierde en ese sentido, pero aumenta en la forma de buscar una solución para saciar ese sentimiento de darle un sentido a nuestro vivir, ya que mucha gente aún se pregunta que cuál es el sentido de la vida, más no han planteado que el hecho de solamente vivir y sobrellevar esa vida es una pieza clave para esa pregunta, aunque en sí, el problema recae que ese ambiente, ya que no se puede crear, por lo que no llenamos esa parte, y es ahí donde el especialista hace hincapié, señalando que nuestros avances como civilización y el imparable desarrollo nos están orillando hacia nuestra extinción, almenos no de una forma mortal, sino que de una forma psicológica, a lo cual el teme que conlleve a la manera mortal como primera consecuencia].

-¿Cómo...? - You estaba en trance, su cordura ya estaba empezando a fallar en gran medida, aunque eso sería normal, todas estaban siendo sentenciadas, y una de sus amigas estaba con un agujero en donde debería ir su corazón - ¿cómo... pudiste?

-[Una estudiante ha sido eliminada, quedan 2 restantes para cumplir el objetivo, mucha suerte] - La voz anunció la desgracia que acaba de suceder, pero prácticamente nadie le prestó atención, la atención de las chicas fue exclusiva para la tragedia frente a sus ojos.

-Dios santo, Hanamaru - Eli temblaba y lloraba, lo único que podía hacer es abrazarse ella misma para consolarse.

-Hanamaru-chan... - Ruby lloraba mientras estaba a la par del cuerpo de Hanamaru.

-Dia - Kanan llamó e hizo un ademán con la cabeza apuntando a Ruby, a lo que Dia asiente, quitando a la fuerza a Ruby lejos del cuerpo de Hanamaru - Fue muy impactante para mi el haber disparado a Hanamaru-chan, creanme, pensé que le iba a disparar a Eli o a ti, You.

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste? - Dijo You mientras tenía la mirada directa.

-¡Oh vamos! No te hagas la tonta, todas sabíamos que en algún momento esto iba a suceder, no me digas que tu misma te estabas engañando, yo solo me preparé mentalmente para lo inevitable - Kanan paseaba por los alrededores del pasillo mientras hablaba.

-Eres... una mentirosa, Kanan - Chika habló mientras hacía un esfuerzo para pararse.

-Chika, ¿pero qué estás...? - Eli trataba de calmar a su amiga, pero Chika hacía caso omiso.

-¿Sabes? desde que todo esto comenzó observé como todas huían de la idea de matar a alguien, pero tu, tu fácilmente pareces que lo está disfrutando - Chika enfrentaba a Kanan, la última solo la veía divertida.

-Oh, por favor, yo solo me mentalicé que esto podría pasar y... - Kanan fue interrumpida.

-¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpida? Eres una mentirosa muy hábil, Kanan, lo que estás haciendo no es "mentalizarte", estás camuflando el hecho de tener que matar a alguien para sobrevivir haciendo despistar tu movida de tenernos aquí como tiro al blanco - Kanan se puso seria luego de escuchar eso, mientras que algunas chicas parecían pensar en muchas cosas.

-Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente con este debate - Kanan empezó a recargar nuevamente el arma, a lo que las chicas volvieron a ponerse más tensas aún - Creo que tu serás la segunda afortunada, Chika.

-¡Mari, Chika, ahora! - De la nada You gritó al aire, e inmediatamente las chicas reaccionaron.

Chika corrió directo a embestir a Kanan mientras ésta terminaba de recargar el arma, a lo que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar.

Así mismo, Mari en un ágil movimiento gira una de sus piernas en el suelo, haciendo que Dia perdiera el equilibrio en sus dos piernas, cayéndose en el acto.

-¡Corran! - Vociferó Honoka, y a continuación todas huyeron en distintas direcciones.

Mientras corrían, You, Honoka y Chika fueron por los pasillos a esconderse en la cocina.

-Lo lamento, no pude tomar el arma de Kanan, ella lo tenía muy asegurado en su mano - Dijo Chika.

-No importa, lo que me preocupa son las demás chicas y sus ubicaciones - Dijo You mientras llegaban a la cafetería.

[Horas Antes]

-Oye Kanan - llamó You, a lo que Kanan le prestó su atención - bueno... verás... cuando fuimos a rescatarte vimos que había una pantalla cerca de ustedes, ¿vieron algo?

-Claro, las vimos a ustedes, la pantalla no tenía audio de ustedes solo veíamos la imagen de ustedes en la pantalla - Explicaba Kanan.

-Oye Honoka - llamó You - ¿podrías quedarte con ellas mientras viene Ruby con las bebidas calientes? necesito hacer algo.

-Claro, ¿a dónde vas?

-No me siento bien por la descarga de adrenalina de hace un momento, en un momento vuelvo - dijo You y se retiró del lugar.

-Relajate un poco Dia, si sigues así te dolerá más la cabeza - le dijo Honoka a Dia la cual estaba caminando de una dirección a otra.

-Lo lamento, tengo los nervios de punta y una horrible jaqueca - explicaba Dia a lo que Chika y Honoka decidieron sentarla para que no se estuviera poniendo peor.

Mientras tanto, You caminaba de prisa, se dirigía hacia la azotea, quería corroborar algunas cosas, primeramente observo la cámara y la pantalla, veía que la lente tenía escarcha, lo suficiente como para tapar la lente, para probarlo, hizo una bola de nieve con la nieve que encontró en el piso, e inmediatamente la lanzó a la cámara, al ver que la voz no dijo nada, decidió irse del lugar, una forma un poco inservible de probar sus sospechas, pero parece que va por buen camino.

Mientras bajaba e iba por los pasillos, divisó a Mari y Chika, estas llevaban unas bebidas calientes, probablemente para Dia y Kanan.

-"perfecto" - pensó You - Oigan chicas.

-¿Qué ocurre You? - dijo Chika.

-Necesito de su ayuda, verán... - You empezó a explicar a sus amigas.

-Bueno, parece que no eras la única sospechando que Kanan y Dia aún no nos han dicho algo - Dijo Chika.

-Osea, ¿dices que Dia y Kanan supieron algo mientras estaban afuera en la azotea? - Analizó Mari.

-Es una corazonada, no se si están tramando algo, pero por las dudas necesito que en caso de que alguna de ellas intente lastimarnos, deben intentar a toda costa inmovilizarlas, almenos cuando les de una señal - Explicó You.

-Bueno, suena algo precipitado, pero lo tendré en mente - Dijo Mari - Pero, ¿porqué piensas que ellas dos en específico están tramando algo?

-Solo piensalo, ¿porqué nos desmayamos en primer lugar? ¿porqué justamente ellas, que estaban con nosotras, terminaron en la azotea? ¿porque justamente allí hay una pantalla? - Recalcaba You, francamente no cuadraban algunos hechos - Además, tengo dos teorías, la primera es que ellas lo hayan planeado, no el desmayo simultáneo, sino mas bien el momento luego del desmayo, que ellas fueran las primeras en despertar y que se hubieran ido a propósito a la azotea.

-¿Y cuál es la segunda teoría? - Dijo Chika.

-Bueno, sería el hecho de que ellas igualmente supieran que no morirían en esa prueba, aun no sé con que propósito, o como relacionar eso con algún otro plan, pero imagino que luego será mas evidente.

[Tiempo actual]

You, Honoka y Chika estaban escondidas en uno de los cuartos de abastecimiento de comida de la cafetería, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-Honestamente no creí posible una cuartada de ellas dos, tenías razón You, tu corazonada era correcta - Dijo Chika.

-Para serte sincera no me alegra el haber tenido razón - Dijo You con mucho desgano.

-¿De qué corazonada están hablando? - Dijo Honoka.

-Bueno, es que You hace no mucho me comentó la posibilidad de que Kanan y Dia estuvieran tramando algo, pero diablos, no pensé que se hubieran vuelto unas psicópatas - Chika se sobaba la sien para aliviar el gran estrés que cargaba.

-Desde hace días estaba teniendo la idea que una de nosotras tenía tendencias homicidas, pero nunca pensé que fuera verdad mi corazonada - Explicó Honoka, este dato llamó mucho la atención de You.

-Espera, ¿Tu también te habías percatado de eso? Creí que solo yo y Kanan teníamos esa dato, aunque al final fue Kanan la que resultó ser una psicópata - Dijo You.

-Bueno, si, desde ese objetivo donde estábamos en la sala de informática, se me cruzó la idea de que talvez alguien de nosotras tendría un secreto que la perjudicaría o terminaría de exponer a las demás, por el hecho de que tu dijiste que lo que quería la voz era que nosotras perdiéramos los lazos entre todas con nuestros secretos, y bueno, al final mis teorías eran que, o alguien tenía alguna enfermedad terminal, o que alguien hubiera matado antes o que tenía las intenciones de matar - Aclaró Honoka, You tuvo una revelación con la explicación de Honoka, al final fue mas simple de lo que parecía las intenciones del objetivo, aunque ella tuvo que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para poder llegar a esa conclusión, al final Honoka fue más lista al verlo desde una perspectiva mas simple.

-Me impresionas Honoka, eres mas observadora de lo que creí - Alabó Chika.

-Bueno, por lo general solo pienso lo primero que se me cruza por la cabeza - Aclaró Honoka.

-Creeme Honoka, eso puede ser de mucha ayuda en esta situación - Dijo You, aunque Honoka no logró comprender del todo lo que ella dijo.

De inmediato escucharon unos ruidos cerca de donde estaban ellas, todas se tensaron, en este momento las tres chicas estaban dentro de uno de los compartimientos donde van los trastos mas grandes, solamente podían ver a través de la fisura de las puertas y sus bisagras, y fue cuando la vieron.

Era Rin, venía muy agitada, rápidamente buscó un lugar a donde esconderse, mientras buscaba, observó los ojos de Mari que veían a través de la fisura de las compuertas antes de esconderse, Rin hizo un ademán de hacer silencio, Mari no entendió porqué, hasta que lo supo.

Se escuchó un rechinido de la puerta principal del lugar, You a través de otra fisura de la compuerta la vio, era Dia caminando de forma irregular.

-"Talvez por la patada que le di" - pensó Mari.

-Sal Rin, no lo hagas más difícil, ya sé que estás aquí - Dijo Dia al aire.

-Tenemos que detenerla - dijo en un susurro Honoka.

-No podemos, ella está lista para disparar - le respondió You.

De la nada, escucharon los pasos de Dia justo en frente de ellas, ¿cómo había llegado tan rápido hasta ahí? de igual forma, las chicas se tensaron mientras su corazón parecía salirse.

-Sal Rin, Sal de donde quiera que estés - susurraba Dia, las chicas estaban que se morían, sentían que sus latidos podían escucharlos Dia de tan fuertes que los sentían - muy bien, entonces iré a por ti.

Las chicas divisaron lo peor, Dia había abierto la compuerta donde estaba escondida Rin, a las chicas se les fue el aliento en ese momento, You instintivamente quizo salir para ayudarla, pero Honoka la detuvo con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que si You salía, Dia le daría un tiro limpio.

Dia tomo del cuello de la camisa a Rin y le apuntó con el revólver en la frente.

-Eres muy escurridiza Rin-chan - Dijo Dia.

-Es lo que mejor se me da - Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Pienso de igual forma, aun así no soy tonta Rin, se que hiciste eso para que perdiera de vista a las demás chicas - Rin dejó de sonreír - sin embargo, te propongo algo, si tu me dices donde están, tu y Hanayo-chan quedarán vivas, ¿qué opinas?

Rin se quedó callada, su cara denotaba indecisión, involuntariamente volteó hacia donde estaban las chicas, aunque Dia no lo notó, You, Mari y Honoka se tensaron, sabían que era algo que Rin no podía rechazar, You cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

-La verdad es que tendré que rechazar tu propuesta - Dijo Rin mientras veía determinadamente hacia Dia.

-Oh, ¿enserio?

-Si, estoy completamente seg-

PAM*

You abrió los ojos y escuchó un ruido sordo golpear el suelo, lentamente vio fuera de la fisura de la compuerta, y notó el cuerpo de Rin en el suelo.

-De verdad eres irritante - dijo Día viendo a Rin.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar llorar en silencio al sentirse impotentes, impotentes frente a lo que acaba de pasar.

-[Señoritas del instituto de Otonokizaka, se les informa que otra estudiante fue eliminada, queda 1 restante, mucha suerte].

Habían perdido a otra amiga.

[Minutos Antes]

-¡Corran! - Vociferó Honoka, y a continuación todas huyeron en distintas direcciones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rin tomó la mano de Hanayo y huyeron al primer lugar que les apuntó la nariz.

Mientras corrían, se toparon con Eli, al parecer iban en la misma dirección.

-Chicas, tienen que buscar un lugar alejado, sino Kanan y Dia las encontrarán - Dijo Eli agitada.

-Creo que en la biblioteca hay un pequeño cuarto, debemos ir ahí - Le dijo Rin a Hanayo, ésta asintió.

-Muy bien, yo iré a unas bodegas, así que no paren hasta llegar allá - les dijo Eli, así, todas empezaron a correr.

Ambas chicas estaban en la biblioteca, Rin recordaba que al fondo del lugar, había un pequeño ascensor para llevar documentos, libros y cosas así al segundo piso.

-Muy bien, aquí es - Dijo Rin, así que abrió la compuerta, e hizo que Hanayo entrara.

-¿Y tu dónde te esconderás? - dijo Hanayo, parecía que el lugar solamente cabía una persona, Rin iba a contestarle pero escuchó un ruido en la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Buscaré otro lugar, tu quedate aqui - Dijo Rin mientras empezaba a cerrar la compuerta, pero Hanayo la detuvo.

-Rin, por favor, ten cuidado - le dijo Hanayo, Rin le dio una sonrisa radiante.

-Tranquila, luego vendré por ti - así sin más, cerró la compuerta.

Mientras se escabullía, notó que fue Dia la que entró al lugar, cuidadosamente trataba de rodearla por las estanterías de libros, poco a poco la iba rodeando, pero notó que Dia se dirigía hacia el pequeño ascensor, a Rin se le volcó el corazón, así que tenía que pensar rápido, así que sin vacilar, Rin empuja varios libros para que se notara su presencia, y justo cuando los libros caen, Dia voltea rápidamente y descarga un disparo, Rin tuvo la suerte que unos libros detuvieron la bala, por lo que Rin sin rechistar huye del lugar, seguidamente de Dia persiguiéndola.

[Tiempo Actual]

-De verdad lo lamento, Rin - You, Mari y Honoka estaban a la par del cuerpo sin vida, Rin se había sacrificado a cambio de no haberlas delatado, ni siquiera por Hanayo.

Eso era prueba que a pesar de toda esta pesadilla, aun tienen compañeras leales.

-Necesitamos buscar a las demás, antes que perdamos a una más de nosotras - Dijo Mari.

-No es tan sencillo, odio decirlo, pero obligadamente una más debe morir - dijo You mientras tapaba el cuerpo de Rin.

-No puede ser, pero cómo... - habló Honoka, pero se detuvo un momento - ... un momento, no te referirás a...

-Temo que si - dijo You, Mari las vio confundida - es decir, Kanan o Dia debe morir, las dos están perdidas en su juicio nublado, no hay otra opción.

-Pero You, ¿no crees que hay una escapatoria? como en el objetivo pasado, si, estoy segura de que... - Pero Mari fue interrumpida por You.

-Esta vez fue muy conciso, la voz se esmeró en hacerlo lo menos tedioso para que el objetivo no fuera burlado de ninguna forma, creeme, estuve pensando en eso desde que la voz lo dijo - aclaró You, ciertamente no tenían elección.

Tal parece que la muerte reclamará otra alma.

Mientras tanto Kanan estaba en la oficina de la directora, estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio principal, tenía la escopeta en frente de ella justo en el escritorio, ésta solo observaba el arma.

-Si te le quedas viendo al arma mucho tiempo puede que empiece a hablar - dijo Dia mientras entraba al lugar.

-Tenemos que reducir a las chicas - dijo Kanan a secas.

-Bueno, pero... ¿no lo habíamos hecho ya?

-Lo único que hicimos es acorralarlas, ponerlas contra la pared, lo que debemos hacer es que sepan que ellas estan sujetas a obedecer de ahora en adelante, sino volveremos al interminable ciclo de muertes - explicaba Kanan.

-Comprendo, ¿pero cómo debemos hacerlo? ellas deben estar a la defensiva - a Dia no le convencía la idea.

-Exacto, la idea es mantener esa analogía de estar a la defensiva y mostrar autoridad, es algo eficaz que se ha usado desde siempre, pero solamente falta una cosa, y esa es... condicionar.

Dia no entendía lo ultimo.

-Te lo pongo simple, si nosotras les condicionamos a que nosotras somos alguien que no pueden combatir y hacerles saber que lo mejor es obedecernos, tendremos toda la situación en nuestras manos, es ganar-ganar - Kanan explicaba, Dia entendió la idea - y una de nuestras piezas clave son estas armas.

-¿Cuál sería la otra pieza clave? - Preguntó Dia, Kanan solamente sonrió.

-Ven, te lo mostraré en el auditorio - dijo Kanan - Pero primero buscaremos algo de hielo para tu tobillo, no luce muy bien.

-No, descuida, aun puedo caminar y correr - Dijo Dia restándole importancia al asunto.

-Por cierto, ¿a quién mataste?

-A Rin, me dio algunos problemas, pero le pude dar un tiro limpio en la cabeza.

-Ya veo - Kanan dijo sin más.

Y así ambas chicas empezaron a dirigirse al lugar acordado.

-Parece que no hay nadie - susurró You.

Mari, You y Honoka estaban en los pasillos de una manera muy cautelosa, el ambiente se sentía tan volátil por el peligro de encontrase con las dos chicas que habían causado esto.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿a dónde iremos? - Dijo Mari.

-Por ahora solamente estamos huyendo a ciegas, pero lo principal es encontrar a las demás chicas, la voz no ha dicho nada, así que asumo que nadie más a muerto - Explicó You, por ahora las demás chicas siguen con vida.

-Lo mejor sería rodear todo el instituto, si vamos directo al primer edificio puede que ambas nos estén esperando con un tiro directo - Dijo Honoka - Aunque de todas formas es un 50/50 porque aun no sabemos donde están.

-Si tienes razón, mejor... - You iba a terminar su oración, pero un sonido familiar la detuvo, era la estática de los altavoces anunciando que alguien iba a hablar, y ésta vez no era para menos.

-[Escuchen bien lo que les diré a continuación, porque no lo volveré a repetir, ustedes no lograrán hacer nada en la posición que están, e imagino que lo saben muy bien, por lo que quiero aclararles unas cosas antes de continuar con todo eso].

-Creo que ya sabemos donde está Kanan.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Hola de nuevo! parece que nuevamente vemos varias pérdidas, y parece que Kanan está tramando algo muy turbio, qué será? bueno, lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos luego!_


End file.
